


The Tenth Circle of Hell (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Tenth Circle of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Destiel, Gabe is such a helpful brother, Gabriel ships Samifer, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Luci's a teeny bit depressed, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sam doesn't know when to shut up, protective!lucifer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Sam es un nuevo estudiante y Lucifer es un gilipollas arrogante. Solo para molestar a Lucifer, Sam lo elige como compañero en un trabajo de inglés para 'El Infierno de Dante'. Pero entonces Sam comienza a enamorarse de este arrogante gilipollas. Y Lucifer ya está enamorado de él.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tenth Circle of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624735) by [WaitingForTheDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay). 



Definitivamente no era la primera vez que Sam tenía que comenzar su vida de nuevo en una nueva escuela. Pero sin duda era la más desalentadora. Había visto suficientes películas de la escuela secundaria para saber que a nadie le iba a gustar, especialmente porque ya estaban en la mitad del año escolar.

"Estás en la misma escuela que yo ahora, Sammy, así que no me avergüences, ¿vale?" Dean golpeó a su hermano pequeño en el hombro, ajeno a sus miedos.

"Sí". Sam ni siquiera se molestó en corregirle y decirle que no le llame Sammy. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. "¿Dean?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo hago esto?" Sam tragó. Dean siempre parecía encajar, sin importar dónde estuvieran. Sam deseaba tener la misma confianza.

"Solo ... acércate a alguien y preséntate", dijo Dean. "Así". Se acercó a un chico con llamativos ojos azules y extendió la mano. "Hola", dijo. "Soy Dean. Soy nuevo."

El chico parpadeó sorprendido antes de estrechar lentamente la mano de Dean. "Hola, Dean", dijo. "Soy Castiel. Encantado de conocerte."

"Ese es mi hermano Sam", dijo Dean, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a Sam. Castiel asintió con la cabeza y luego Sam quedó en el olvido por completo cuando los nuevos amigos se fueron juntos.

Sam suspiró. Apestaba haciendo amigos. Tal vez sería mejor centrarse en sus calificaciones. Caminó a su primera clase, de alguna manera no se perdió y se quedó en la esquina. No quería sentarse hasta que supiera dónde estaban los demás. No quería tomar accidentalmente el asiento de alguien.

Un chico se fijó en Sam y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, lo que hizo que casi gritara de sorpresa. Esa habría sido una buena primera impresión, ¿no? De alguna manera, Sam logró decir "Hola, ¿necesitas algo?"

"No", dijo el chico, "pero creo que tú sí. Soy Kevin. Debes ser el nuevo."

"Sí, lo soy. Soy Sam."

"Parece que no sabes dónde estás".

Sam sonrió. "Oh, solo estoy esperando para sentarme. No quiero tomar uno así como así, no estoy tratando de molestar a nadie ".

"Puedes sentarte a mi lado, al frente", le ofreció Kevin. "Nadie realmente se sienta al frente por alguna razón".

"Gracias", dijo Sam con gratitud. Siguió a Kevin a un asiento y se sentó en él. "¿Puedo decirte algo?"

"Sí", dijo Kevin.

"Ni siquiera sé qué clase es esta. Literalmente, solo tengo números de clase en mi agenda ".

Kevin se echó a reír. "Bueno, mira a tu alrededor y adivina".

Sam miró alrededor de la clase. Todo lo que vio fue un montón de pósters y logotipos de la banda de Star Trek. "Parece que estamos en la habitación de un adolescente", dijo Sam.

Kevin se rio de nuevo. "Está bien, tal vez no deberías mirar la decoración. Mira la pizarra blanca."

Sam lo hizo. En letras grandes estaban las palabras "Clase de informática avanzada". Sam sintió que su cara se sonrojaba. "Bueno, soy un jodido idiota", admitió. "No sé cómo estoy en una clase avanzada".

Kevin sonrió. "Está bien", dijo. "Todo el mundo es tonto a veces".

Sam quería responder, pero una chica pelirroja entró en la clase y dijo "Buenos días, perras".

"Esa es la señorita Bradbury", susurró Kevin.

"¿Es una profesora?" Sam preguntó, incrédulo. Se parecía más a un adolescente que acaba de regresar de una fiesta.

"Tran, ¿tienes algo que decir?" La señorita Bradbury miró a Kevin.

"Sí, en realidad", dijo Kevin. "Tenemos un chico nuevo". Señaló a Sam, quien de repente sintió docenas de ojos sobre él.

"Debes ser Sam Winchester", la señorita Bradbury sonrió. "Soy la señorita Bradbury. Bienvenido al futuro."

"Um, gracias", murmuró Sam. No le gustaba la atención como a Dean. Por suerte, la señorita Bradbury fue directamente a la lección. Parecía que la clase estaba en medio de un proyecto, por lo que Sam se limitó a sentarse y tomar notas.

"¿Qué clase te toca después?" Kevin le preguntó cuando sonó la campana.

"Clase 207", respondió Sam.

"Oh, tienes inglés", respondió el chico. "Te acompañaré, si quieres".

"Gracias", sonrió Sam.

Estaban casi allí cuando alguien gritó el nombre de Kevin. "Joder," murmuró Kevin, dándose la vuelta.

"Buenos días, Kevin. ¿Quién es tu amigo? "Preguntó un chico británico, sonriendo. Llevaba ropa que era demasiado formal para la escuela y tenía un destello malicioso en sus ojos. Sam inmediatamente se puso a la defensa, colocando un muro en su mente.

"No es de tu incumbencia", respondió Kevin. "Lo voy a llevar a clase, si no te importa".

"Vamos, Kevin, no hay necesidad de ser tan grosero", dijo el británico. Le tendió la mano a Sam. "Crowley".

Sam le estrechó la mano. "Sam", dijo con cautela. "Soy nuevo."

"Sí, no, mierda", resopló Crowley. "Kevin, querido, creo que acompañaré a Sam a su clase desde aquí".

"No, no lo harás", dijo Kevin de inmediato.

Crowley comenzó a discutir, pero una nueva voz gritó "¡Crowley! ¡Trae tu culo aquí!"

El británico dio un gruñido bajo y se dio la vuelta. "Lucifer, estoy tratando de saludar a un nuevo estudiante".

Sam miró a esta nueva persona empujando a través del mar de personas, un chico rubio con una chaqueta de cuero y un par de piercings. ¿Se llamaba de verdad Lucifer?

El chico se detuvo frente a Sam y sonrió, enviando un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. "Chico nuevo", dijo, interesado. "¿Nombre?"

"Sam", dijo Crowley.

Lucifer se giró hacia él con ojos penetrantes. "¿Te lo he preguntado a ti?", Dijo bruscamente y Crowley se encogió. "No lo creo". Miró a Sam. "Nombre."

"S-Sam", respondió Sam. Miró a Kevin, que estaba mirando el suelo. "Winchester".

"Encantado de conocerte", Lucifer sonrió como un depredador, mostrando los dientes afilados. "No sé si Tran aquí te lo ha dicho, pero soy una especie de rey aquí. ¿Eres un estudiante de último año?"

"De tercer año", dijo Sam, "pero me salté un par de grados. Tengo quince años, casi dieciséis ".

"Eres joven. Apuesto a que tienes planes para el futuro ".

Sam asintió. "Necesito ir a clase", dijo, "y estás asustando a Kevin".

"No tengo miedo", murmuró Kevin.

"Clase, cierto", se rió Lucifer. "Ve entonces. Te veré por ahí."

Sam asintió y prácticamente huyó a su siguiente clase. "Aléjate de él" fue lo único que Kevin le dijo antes de irse. Sam entró a su clase y vio que el único asiento vacío estaba al lado de Lucifer.

Espera, ¿cómo ha llegado tan rápido?

Sam se deslizó en el asiento, ignorando la mirada confusa que le dio el chico a su lado. "¿Estás en esta clase?" Preguntó Lucifer. Cuando Sam no respondió, golpeó un puño en el escritorio. La clase se quedó en silencio. "Dije, ¿estás en esta clase?" Repitió Lucifer.

Sam levantó la vista. "Sí", dijo. "¿Tienes algún problema?" Algunas personas se quedaron sin aliento, pero Sam no le tenía miedo a este chico. A lo sumo, era un aspirante a punk con problemas de ira.

"No", dijo Lucifer con frialdad, "pero esta es una clase para cuarto. Eres de tercero ¿A menos que me hayas mentido?"

"No mentí", dijo Sam, en el mismo tono. "Solo voy avanzado, supongo. Tengo cerebro ".

"¿Estás diciendo que yo no?"

"Literalmente nunca dije eso", dijo Sam. "Deja de intentar pelearte conmigo aquí. Si quieres pelear, lo haremos fuera de la escuela ".

De nuevo con las temerosas respuestas de la clase. Alguien incluso dijo "Oh, mierda".

"¿De verdad quieres pelear conmigo?" Preguntó Lucifer, bajo y peligroso.

"Claro", dijo Sam. "Si eso te hace sentir mejor contigo mismo".

Lucifer entrecerró los ojos. "Te daré una oportunidad de retirarlo", dijo. "No quieres estar en mi lado malo, confía en mí".

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Lo retiro. "Dijo esto como si no importara, lo que claramente hizo enfadar a Lucifer aún más.

En ese momento, entró el profesor, un hombre con una gorra de béisbol. "Lo siento, llego tarde", dijo. "Buenos días, clase." Sus ojos se posaron en Sam. "¿Eres el chico nuevo?"

"Sí", dijo Sam. "Sam Winchester".

"Un pedazo de mierda eso es lo que eres", murmuró Lucifer.

El profesor levantó una ceja. "¿Tienes algo que agregar, señor Novak?"

"Muchas cosas", dijo Lucifer, "pero me enviarás al director si las digo".

"Entonces mantenlo en tu cabeza", dijo el maestro secamente. Miró de nuevo a Sam. "Bienvenido, Señor Winchester. Soy el Señor Singer. Espero que no encuentres esta clase demasiado desafiante ".

"Gracias", dijo Sam.

"Estamos a punto de comenzar un trabajo sobre el Infierno de Dante", continuó el Señor Singer. "Se hará en parejas. Sam, ya que eres el estudiante nuevo, puedes elegir primero. ¿Con quién te gustaría trabajar?"

Una idea apareció en la mente de Sam y sonrió. "Me gustaría trabajar con Lucifer", dijo.

El Señor Singer se quedó sorprendido por un momento antes de preguntar "¿Estás seguro?"

"Seguro."

"Eres un pedazo de mierda", gruñó Lucifer.

"Ya me has llamado así", le dijo Sam. "Hola, compañero".

"¿Incluso te has leído 'Inferno'?" Lucifer preguntó.

"Por supuesto", respondió Sam, algo ofendido. "¿Tú?"

"Sí", respondió Lucifer. "Es uno de mis favoritos, junto con 'El paraíso perdido' y 'El Código Da Vinci' ".

"¿Los has leído?" Sam estaba realmente sorprendido.

"No me jodas con el estereotipo", dijo Lucifer. "Sí, los he leído. También tengo cerebro ".

"Sorprendente", dijo Sam.

"¿Quieres que te mate?" Preguntó Lucifer.

"No", dijo Sam. "Simplemente no sé cuándo callarme".

"No tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad?" Lucifer se rió entre dientes.

"No", sonrió Sam.

"O una novia", continuó Lucifer.

Sam abofeteó a Lucifer en la cara. "No me lo menciones nunca más".

Después de superar el shock de ser abofeteado, Lucifer saltó de su silla y se acercó a Sam. "Nunca me toques", gruñó Lucifer, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Sam. Sam le dio una patada a Lucifer en la ingle y se dio la vuelta para ponerse de pie. Y de repente, un grupo de estudiantes lo retenía y otro grupo retuvo a Lucifer y de repente Sam estaba en la dirección, siendo expulsado en su primer día.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dos clases", dijo Dean en el coche. "Nuevo récord". Estaba tratando de bromear, pero Sam estaba molesto y no estaba de humor para bromas. Desafortunadamente, Dean era tan observador como un observador de aves ciego. "Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Nada", resopló Sam, mirando por la ventana.

"Tuvo que ser algo, ya sabes, estaba en la clase de psicología cuando me llamaron al despacho. Yo estaba como, '¿Qué diablos hice?' Y luego escuché que te han expulsado por dos días. Jesus, Sammy ¿Has asesinado a alguien?"

"Mi nombre no es Sammy", dijo Sam.

"Lo siento", dijo Dean, sin lamentarlo en absoluto. "Cuando lleguemos a casa, te quedas en tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo? O al menos en la casa. Necesito terminar mi primer día de escuela ".

Así que Sam estaba atrapado en su habitación por un día sin nada que hacer. Se sirvió un bol de patatas fritas y volvió a leer algo de 'el Infierno de Dante'. No sabía por qué decidió molestar a Lucifer, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con estar molesto por la mudanza y el cambio de escuela. Pero ¿por qué tuvo que pelearse con la única persona que realmente podría matarlo?

Ignoró la solicitud de Dean y se fue al parque, sentándose en un banco y leyendo una versión en línea de 'el Infierno de Dante'. Perdió la noción del tiempo y pronto se sobresaltó cuando una voz familiar gritó "¡Tú!"

Era Kevin. "Hey", dijo Sam. Se movió para que Kevin pudiera sentarse con él.

"Escuché sobre la pelea", dijo Kevin. "Tienes bolas. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que te advertí que no te metieras con él ".

Sam se encogió de hombros. "No es como si fuera a estar aquí por mucho tiempo", dijo. "Además, Lucifer es un mocoso con un gran ego. Alguien tiene que derribarlo de su trono."

Kevin suspiró. "Bueno, si Lucifer se enfada, lo paga con su pandilla, quienes a su vez lo pagan con nosotros. A Crowley en especial le encanta meterse conmigo. Así que, para, por favor."

"Lo siento", dijo Sam. "Tengo problemas para controlar mi boca".

"Lo entiendo. Mantente alejado de Lucifer ".

Sam se quedó callado por un momento. Luego dijo "Lo elegí como mi compañero para un trabajo de inglés".

Kevin lo miró boquiabierto. "¡¿Tú qué?!"

Sam asintió. "¿Es tan malo?"

"Nadie con el que haya trabajado Lucifer llegó a acabar. La mitad de ellos terminaron matándose y la otra mitad se mudó ".

De alguna manera, Sam no lo creía. "¿De verdad?"

"Pregúntale a alguien", dijo Kevin con sinceridad. "Necesitas retroceder".

Sam negó con la cabeza. "He sobrevivido a cosas peores. Estoy seguro de que me las arreglaré ".

........................................................................................................................

Sam se fue a casa poco después y se derrumbó en el sofá. Tal vez diez minutos después, Dean entró. "Hey, Sam".

"Hey". Sam se quedó acostado.

"Ya sé la historia completa por Cas", dijo el mayor de los Winchester, sentámdose junto a su hermano.

"¿Cas?"

"Castiel. El nuevo amigo de antes. Lucifer le contó lo que había pasado."

"¿Tu amigo es amigo de Lucifer?" Preguntó Sam.

"Hermano, en realidad." Dean sacó un pedazo de papel con números garabateados en él. "Tengo el número de Lucifer para que puedas hablar con él para hacer tu trabajo".

"Gracias", suspiró Sam. Realmente no quería hablar con Lucifer, pero no podía mantenerse alejado para siempre. "¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?" Lo dijo como una broma, pero no se perdió la forma en que Dean se sonrojó.

"No era una cita", dijo Dean de manera poco convincente.

"Claro", dijo Sam. "Es tu turno de hacer la cena, por cierto".

La sonrisa de Dean desapareció. "Lo olvidé. ¿Puedo pedir pizza?"

"Bien", dijo Sam, "pero eso significa que también puedo pedir cuando no tenga ganas de cocinar".

"Trato", dijo Dean y se puso a pedir la pizza.

Sam fue a su habitación y llamó al número en el papel antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea. Tiene un muy molesto cuando contesta "¿Quién diablos eres?"

"Soy Sam", respondió Sam. "Winchester". Hubo un silencio y Sam continuó. "Tu compañero de inglés".

"Sé quién eres, Sam", dijo Lucifer en el otro extremo. "¿Por qué te volviste loco cuando mencioné a una novia?"

"¿Qué?" Sam se sorprendió por la pregunta.

"Nos llevábamos genial. Me caías bien. Pensé que eramos amigos. Entonces me abofeteaste."

"¿A eso le llamas amistad?"

"Nadie ha igualado mi ingenio en la batalla antes. Pensé que te caía bien ".

Sam negó con la cabeza, aunque Lucifer no podía verlo. "Lo que dijiste fue realmente malo. Mi novia murió en un incendio el año pasado ".

Lucifer se quedó en silencio. "Oh", dijo finalmente. Ninguna disculpa.

"Vamos a hacer el trabajo", dijo Sam.

"Decidiré cuándo empezamos", dijo Lucifer sombríamente. "¿Lo entiendes?"

"En realidad no", respondió Sam. "Somos compañeros. No eres el jefe ".

"Esto es lo que quiero decir", el chico mayor dijo alegremente. "No tienes miedo de replicarme. La mayoría de las personas lo hacen. Quiero decir, solo porque soy grosero, asusto y soy propenso a la violencia, no significa que no sea un buen chico a veces ".

"Excepto cuando no lo eres," suspiró Sam. "No sé si quiero ser amigo de alguien como tú. Lo siento."

Lucifer dejó escapar un largo suspiro en el otro extremo. "Sí, lo entiendo", dijo. "Podemos empezar a hacer nuestro trabajo mañana".

"En realidad, prefiero hacerlo ahora", dijo Sam, pero Lucifer colgó a la mitad de la oración. "Hijo de ..." Tiró su teléfono sobre la cama y gimió de frustración. Luego se levantó y bajó las escaleras. Dean estaba comiendo pizza. "La han entregado rápido", dijo Sam.

"Sí", dijo Dean. "Acabo de hacer lo que Cas dijo que Gabe le dijo que hacía y llegó en cinco minutos".

"¿Cas dijo que quién hace qué?", Preguntó Sam, confundido.

"Gabe. El otro hermano de Cas, está en la escuela secundaria. Aparentemente, llama a la pizzería y menciona que es el hermano de Lucifer y van corriendo ".

Así que Lucifer tenía una reputación realmente mala, entonces, incluso algunos adultos también le tenían miedo. "Oh", dijo Sam. Se sentó y agarró un trozo. "Entonces, ¿cuántos hermanos tiene Luc-, quiero decir, Castiel?"

"Muchos. Dijo que son él, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna, Naomi, Gadreel, Raphael y su padre. Pero la mayoría ya no viven en casa. En este momento solo Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael y Cas. Y Michael cuando no está en la universidad ".

"Oh", dijo Sam. "Interesante. Creo que voy a subir mi pizza al piso de arriba y leeré los libros, si eso está bien ".

Dean le dio a su hermano una cariñosa sonrisa. "Eres un nerd", dijo cariñosamente. "Sí, diviértete".

"Gracias," Sam le devolvió la sonrisa. Llevó su pizza a su habitación, donde estudió durante dos horas antes de irse a dormir.

........................................................................................................................

Dean ya se había ido a la escuela cuando Sam se despertó. Por un momento, entró en pánico, pero luego recordó la pelea y cómo fue expulsado. Se preparó unos gofres y se sentó frente al televisor.

Estaba a solo dos episodios en South Park cuando hubo un golpe agresivo en la puerta. Sam detuvo el televisor y abrió la puerta, sorprendido de ver a Lucifer allí de pie con una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones rotos.

"Buenos días, Sammy", el chico mayor asintió, entrando sin esperar permiso.

"Um, hola", dijo Sam. "Y es solo Sam. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Lucifer lo miró como si fuera un estúpido. "Estoy aquí para hacer nuestro trabajo".

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?"

"Cas la tenía en su teléfono. Tu hermano se la dio." Lucifer se sentó en el sofá y le dio un mordisco a los gofres de Sam.

"Siéntete como en casa", dijo Sam sarcásticamente.

"Lo haré, gracias", respondió Lucifer sin humor. "¿Puedes traerme una cerveza?"

"No", dijo Sam. "Eres menor de edad".

"La conseguiré yo mismo, entonces", Lucifer se encogió de hombros, yendo a la nevera.

"Dije que no", dijo Sam.

Lucifer tomó una cerveza y entrecerró sus ojos hacia Sam. "No puedes decirme qué hacer", dijo. "¿Bien?"

"Esta es mi casa", respondió Sam.

"Escucharé las reglas de tu casa si me dejas dirigir el trabajo", ofreció Lucifer.

Sam lo consideró. "¿Trabajarás conmigo también?"

Lucifer asintió. "Por supuesto."

Sam suspiró. "Bien, entonces", dijo. "Pon la cerveza en la nevera".

"¿Puedo obtener leche?"

"Esta bien. ¿También quieres los gofres?"

"Sí". Lucifer se sirvió un gran vaso de leche. "Ve a buscar papel y lápices y llévalos a tu habitación. Vamos a trabajar allí ".

"Eso ya está en mi habitación", le dijo Sam, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Junto con varios otros suministros de arte".

"Bien", dijo Lucifer. Agarró el plato de gofres. "Lidera el camino, Sammy".

"Solo Sam," corrigió Sam. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

"Un montón de cosas de leyes", notó Lucifer, bajando su comida y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. "¿Vas a ser abogado?"

"Quiero, sí", dijo Sam.

"¿Me vas a meter en la cárcel?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Sam.

Lucifer se encogió de hombros. "¿Listo para crear nuestro propio Círculo?", Preguntó. Miró a Sam con condescendencia. "Sabes lo que es eso, ¿verdad?"

"Un círculo del infierno", Sam le fulminó con la mirada. Sacó su copia de el Infierno de Dante y se la arrojó a Lucifer. "Leo".

Lucifer la hojeó, impresionado. "Tomas tu literatura en serio", comentó. "Me gusta eso. Deberíamos ser amigos."

"Te lo dije, no", dijo Sam.

"¿Eres amigo de Kevin Tran?" Lucifer preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Sam. "¿Por qué?"

"Al menos sé mi conocido y prometo que Crowley dejará de ser un imbécil con él", ofreció Lucifer.

Sam frunció el ceño. Sabía cuánto le disgustaba a Kevin la atención de Crowley. "¿Qué significaría ser tu conocido?", Preguntó.

Lucifer se encogió de hombros. "Solo dime hola en los pasillos. Actúa como si me toleraras. No tienes que sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo o tener una fiesta de pijamas conmigo, solo reconoce mi existencia".

Sam dudó. "Bien", dijo al fin. "Haré eso."

Lucifer sonrió. "Genial", dijo. "A partir de mañana, Crowley dejará a Tran en paz".

"Bien", dijo Sam. "Volviendo al trabajo. ¿Supongo que ya lo has pensado? "

"Por supuesto", dijo Lucifer. "Supuse que estaría trabajando solo, como siempre, así que se me ocurrió una idea que podría gustarte. Es decir, si tu humor es retorcido como el mío ".

"¿Qué tan retorcido?" Sam preguntó nerviosamente.

"Tomemos todo de una manera diferente", dijo Lucifer con entusiasmo. "He leído los criterios cuidadosamente. Se supone que debemos hacer un nuevo círculo. No tiene que coincidir con lo que es el patrón. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si hacemos un círculo que es solo para que los demonios se reúnan? Como la sala de profesores, pero para los secuaces de Hades. "Los ojos de Lucifer brillaron y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Realmente te gusta este libro", adivinó Sam.

Lucifer asintió con entusiasmo. "Uno de mis favoritos", le recordó. "Así que no lo arruines".

Sam asintió. "Puedo respetar eso".

"¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?", Preguntó Lucifer casualmente.

"El Hombre Terminal", respondió Sam. "Por Michael Crichton".

"¿De qué trata?"

"Bueno, es de un hombre llamado Harry que tiene epilepsia, por lo que se somete a una cirugía para solucionarlo, pero lo empeora todo y hace una matanza", explicó Sam.

"Suena como mi tipo de libro", sonrió Lucifer.

"Puedo prestarte mi copia", ofreció Sam. "Aunque está marcado".

"Eso está bien", dijo Lucifer. "Me encantaría tomarlo prestado, si está realmente bien".

"Claro", dijo Sam. Le encantaba que la gente se interesara por las cosas que le gustaban, por lo que con orgullo le entregó su copia.

"Lo cuidaré bien", prometió Lucifer, poniéndolo en su mochila. "Muchas gracias."

"Por supuesto", sonrió Sam. "Por cierto, me gusta tu idea para el Círculo".

Lucifer parecía un niño recibiendo un regalo. "¿De verdad?" Prácticamente chilló.

Sam asintió. "Es inteligente. Nadie más hará eso. Suena muy divertido ".

Lucifer juntó las manos. "Estoy tan emocionado ahora", dijo bruscamente. "Nadie ha estado de acuerdo con mis ideas antes. Dicen que son demasiado oscuras o inapropiadas ".

Sam negó con la cabeza. "Esto no es oscuro, es creativo", defendió.

"¿Qué debería estar en el Círculo?" Preguntó Lucifer.

Sam pensó. "Bueno, la totalidad de Inferno toma elementos de la mitología griega y romana y los acontecimientos actuales de la época".

Lucifer asintió. "¿Hay un dios griego de la diversión?"

"Dionisio y Pan, supongo", sonrió Sam. "Pero realmente no los veo en el infierno. ¿Tú si?"

Lucifer negó con la cabeza. "Dionisio es el chico del vino, ¿verdad? Y Pan es el niño cabra."

"Sí," asintió Sam.

"Nah, yo tampoco. A ver ... ¿hay un titán de la diversión o algo así? "

"No lo creo", dijo Sam.

"Tengo una idea", sonrió Lucifer. "Podríamos añadir sirenas, ¿verdad? Pero son strippers." Se rió y Sam se rió con él.

"Eso es gracioso", dijo Sam, "pero definitivamente no es apropiado".

"¿Así que?"

"Así que mantendremos eso en la lista de Quizá", dijo Sam.

"Yo soy el jefe. Digo que es un sí ", argumentó Lucifer.

Sam suspiró. "Bien, vale. Sirenas stripper será. ¿Algo más?"

"Una mesa de ping-pong y una mesa de billar", dijo Lucifer. "Podemos llamar al Círculo 'Amet', que es diversión en latín".

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Sam. Esa no era una mala idea.

Los dos dijeron más ideas e incluso comenzaron a construir un modelo de Círculo cuando Dean llegó a casa. "¿Debo irme?" Lucifer preguntó.

"No, está bien", dijo Sam, pero Lucifer ya se había ido.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean entró a la habitación de Sam mientras Sam trataba de averiguar dónde demonios se fue Lucifer. "Hey, Sammy".

"Hey, Dean". Sam no se molestó en corregir a su hermano. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Dean asintió a todos los materiales de arte.

"Oh, Lucifer y yo estábamos haciendo el trabajo", explicó Sam. "El infierno de Dante."

"Nunca lo he leído", admitió Dean.

"Es un libro sobre el infierno". Sam estaba seguro de que lo resumía lo suficiente. "Vamos a poner sirenas stripper".

"¿Sirenas ... Stripper?" Dean sonrió. "¿A quién se le ocurrió eso?"

"Lucifer," dijo Sam. "Solo espero que no sea yo la sirena".

Dean se echó a reír. "Oh, eso es gracioso. ¿Crees que podrías salir de casa? Tengo un invitado con el que planeo acostarme".

"¿Está tu invitado al tanto de tus planes?" Preguntó Sam.

"Fue idea suya," sonrió Dean. "Es Cas".

"Escuché mi nombre", apareció repentinamente Castiel en la puerta.

"Solo hablando de ti", le dijo Dean. "¿Conseguiste las palomitas?"

"Sí, pero el microondas se calentó, así que lo puse en el congelador".

Dean parpadeó. "Um ... espera. Sam ..."

"Me iré", prometió Sam.

Dean le dirigió una sonrisa al Winchester más joven y se fue.

"Ya no tenemos un microondas en casa", dijo la voz de Lucifer desde debajo de la cama. Así que ahí era donde se había ido.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Gabriel, plastilina, una patata, un tenedor y colorante rojo", explicó Lucifer.

Eso no ayudó. "Uh ... está bien".

"¿Quieres llevar estas cosas a mi casa?" Lucifer preguntó.

"Claro," sonrió Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam y Lucifer tardaron un poco en llevarlo todo a la casa Novak, pero de alguna manera lo lograron. "Por cierto", advirtió Lucifer, "tienes que esperar cualquier cosa en mi casa. Incluyendo animales raros y chaladuras."

"¿Incluyendo qué?" Sam frunció el ceño, pero Lucifer abrió la puerta.

"GABRIEL, BAJA ESO," un chico vestido de negro estaba gritando escaleras arriba.

"¿Eso es ... porno?" Sam le preguntó a Lucifer, escuchando los sonidos impíos que venían de los altavoces ocultos.

"No de nuevo", se quejó Lucifer. "Mikey".

El chico de negro se volvió. "¡Luci! ¡Hola! Oh, ¿quién es este?"

"Compañero de inglés", dijo Lucifer.

"Lo siento mucho", le dijo el gótico a Sam.

"En realidad, elegí a Lucifer", dijo Sam. "Soy Sam."

"Michael", respondió el chico. "Te daría la mano, pero parece que tus brazos están llenos. GABRIEL, PARA ESA MIERDA, UTILIZA AURICULARES CUANDO ESTÉS ESCUCHANDO ESA MIERDA ".

"Vete a la mierda", fue la respuesta de arriba.

"Gabe, tenemos un invitado", dijo Lucifer y el porno se detuvo.

Un chico de secundaria asomó la cabeza por las escaleras. "¿Invitado?" Preguntó con entusiasmo. "Ooh, tengo que mostrarte mi colección de serpientes".

"¿Colección de... serpientes?" Sam preguntó, confundido.

Lucifer negó con la cabeza. "Manten a tus reptiles en su sitio, Gabe", ordenó. "Sam no quiere aguantar tu mierda. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer ".

"¿Le tienes miedo a Lucifer?" Gabriel le preguntó a Sam.

Sam negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no. No es tan malo como parece ser ".

Gabriel se rió. "Genial", dijo.

"No más porno", le dijo Michael a Gabriel.

"Solo me lo puse para no oír Black Veil Brides", dijo Gabriel con inocencia.

"Heeeeey hijos de puta", dijo un joven en patines, patinando por el pasillo. "¿Quién es el chico juguete, Luce?"

"Este es Sam", dijo Lucifer. "Sam, este es Balthazar".

"H-hola", logró decir Sam, confundiéndose más con cada segundo. "Espera, ¿sois todos hermanos de Lucifer?"

"Sí", fue la respuesta colectiva.

"Sin embargo, Michael es mi gemelo", dijo Lucifer.

"Soy mayor", se jactó Michael.

"Cállate, Gerard Way", gruñó Lucifer. "Te quitaré el delineador de ojos".

"Hazlo", le retó Michael.

Lucifer solo miró a su hermano. Luego se volvió hacia Gabriel. "Gabe, ¿ya has practicado para tu recital de baile?"

"Iba a hacerlo", dijo Gabriel, "pero entonces el emo aquí decidió poner la música chillona".

"No todo es chillón", argumentó Michael.

"Mira, Lucifer, tengo mi tutú y todo". Gabriel movió sus caderas como si no fuera obvio ya que tenía una gran falda rosa.

Lucifer suspiró. "Solo ve a hacer tu trabajo". Gabriel desapareció escaleras arriba de nuevo.

"Al diablo con vosotros", dijo Michael. "Voy a hacer pescado para la cena, ¿quién quiere un poco?"

"No, gracias", dijo Sam.

"Estoy bien", dijo Balthazar. "Gracias, sin embargo. Voy a ir a casa de Naomi ". Y patinó hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué diablos?," susurró Sam.

"Ignóralo", le susurró Lucifer. "Vamos a mi habitación". Llevó a Sam escaleras arriba, más allá de la habitación llena de envolturas de dulces de Gabriel y hacia lo que parecía una prisión.

"¿Por qué hay tantas esposas?", Preguntó Sam.

"Las colecciono", respondió Lucifer casualmente. "De cada estado".

"¿Cómo las consigues?"

"Varias maneras", dijo Lucifer vagamente.

Gabriel asomó la cabeza. "Quiero ayudar", dijo.

"No puedes", le dijo Lucifer. "No has leído Inferno".

"Sí lo he hecho", argumentó Gabriel.

Sam fue a sentarse en la cama, pero vio algo que se movía. "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Oh, eso es Shady", respondió Gabriel. "Mi cangrejo. Lo he estado buscando, gracias ".

"Saca a tu mascota de mi habitación", Lucifer gruñó molesto.

Sam vio a Gabriel recoger el cangrejo vivo y acariciarlo como si fuera un bebé. "He leído Inferno", dijo de nuevo.

"¿Ah, sí?" Lucifer se cruzó de brazos. "Entonces, ¿cuántos círculos del infierno hay?"

"Nueve", Gabriel adivinó correctamente.

"Nómbralos."

"Feliz, soñoliento, tímido, tonto, gruñón, doc, estornudo, borracho y sexy", dijo Gabriel con confianza.

"Vete", señaló Lucifer.

Frunciendo el ceño, Gabriel se fue.

Lucifer se volvió hacia Sam. "Está bien, ahora vamos a hacer esta mierda".


	5. Chapter 5

"Mis hermanos", dijo Lucifer, "son la razón exacta por la que mi habitación está insonorizada. Así que si simplemente cerramos la puerta ... "Cerró la puerta con un candado. "Ahí. Ahora no puedes oírlos ".

"Brillante", dijo Sam. Se sentó en el suelo. "Entonces, el trabajo".

"Escuché que le dijiste a Dean que querías ser la sirena stripper", interrumpió Lucifer.

Sam se sobresaltó. "No, muy específicamente dije que NO quería ser la sirena stripper", corrigió.

Lucifer se encogió de hombros. "Es lo mismo para mí", dijo, "pero uno de nosotros tiene que ser el stripper".

"¿Tenemos que hacerlo?" Sam cuestionó.

"Sí, porque soy el jefe y lo digo", sonrió Lucifer. "Y digo que eres tú".

Sam gimió. "Técnicamente, nadie tiene que ser el stripper".

Lucifer hizo un puchero. "No eres divertido". Se iluminó entonces y sonrió. "Cierra tus ojos."

"Tengo un hermano. No voy a caer en eso ".

"Por favor", se quejó Lucifer.

Sam suspiró y cerró los ojos. Poco después sintió cómo era esposado al escritorio. "¿De verdad?", Preguntó, abriendo los ojos.

Lucifer sonrió. "No te irás hasta que aceptes ser el stripper".

"Ni siquiera sabría cómo desnudarme", dijo Sam debidamente. "¿De qué estado son estas esposas?"

"Nebraska", dijo Lucifer. "Puedo enseñarte cómo desnudarte".

"En primer lugar, eso es raro. En segundo lugar, no voy a ser el stripper ".

Lucifer suspiró. "Sabes, te ves bien con las esposas".

"Es por eso que a la gente no le gustas", comentó Sam. "Suéltame"

Lucifer admiró a Sam un segundo más antes de cumplir. "Si crees que soy malo ahora ..." comenzó.

"Termina esa frase y te voy a esposar a la cama", amenazó Sam.

Los ojos azules de Lucifer brillaron. "¿Eso es una promesa?"

Sam puso los ojos en blanco. "Deja de ser espeluznante. Necesitamos hacer nuestro trabajo ".

"Cierto", dijo Lucifer. "Este círculo de Amet es solo para los demonios. Debería haber juegos, como ponle la cola al burro, excepto que se trataría de pon el tornillo en los globos oculares ".

"Eso es enfermo", dijo Sam.

"¿Verdad?", Preguntó Lucifer, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. "Intentar coger las manzanas con la boca sería intentar coger los corazones con la boca".

"Estamos planeando un círculo del infierno, no la fiesta de cumpleaños de un asesino en serie", le recordó Sam.

La sonrisa de Lucifer se desvaneció. "Lo sé, pero creo que sería genial".

"Lo genial no consigue buenas calificaciones", le dijo Sam.

"Si me importaran las calificaciones, Sam, ya habría terminado el trabajo".

Sam negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, Lucifer".

El rubio suspiró ruidosamente. "Bien", cedió. "Ya tenemos nuestro pequeño modelo en su mayoría hecho. Tenemos que escribir realmente el canto ".

"Puedo hacer eso", dijo Sam. "Vamos a trabajar en lo que vamos a decir".

"Vamos a decir: 'Este es el Círculo de Amet y es un lugar para que los demonios se relajen y pasen el rato'. Luego, les mostraremos a todos nuestro pequeño modelo y boom, hemos terminado". Lucifer se sentó en la cama.

Sam sonrió un poco. "Es imposible trabajar contigo", dijo.

"Lo sé", respondió Lucifer. "Esta es por lo general la razón por la que no me seleccionan para los trabajos en parejas".

Sam asintió. "Me lo preguntaba", dijo.

"Oh, eso no es bueno."

"¿Por qué la gente te teme?"

Lucifer suspiró. "Bueno, para empezar, me visto así. Dos, soy una persona muy violenta. No has visto imágenes de ninguna de mis peleas, ¿verdad? "

"No", dijo Sam.

"Ahí tienes," asintió Lucifer. "Si alguna vez quieres, Gabe las tiene todas. Alfabetizadas, también." Cruzó las piernas. "Veamos. Falto el respeto. Me han arrestado varias veces ".

"¿De Verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"Vandalismo, disturbios públicos, robo, posesión de drogas. Nada importante. "Lucifer levantó la vista como si intentara recordar qué otra cosa había hecho. "Amenazo a la gente. Todo el tiempo."

"No me has amenazado", señaló Sam.

"Porque no me tomas en serio. Es como si no creyeras que puedo ser malo ".

"No lo hago", dijo Sam. "Creo que eres bueno por dentro. Creo que solo estás ... solo ".

Lucifer parpadeó. "Bueno, no lo estoy. No necesito a nadie ".

"Es la naturaleza humana querer estar cerca de la gente", dijo Sam. "No tienes que ocultarlo".

"No estoy ocultando nada", gruñó Lucifer.

"No es saludable estar solo", continuó Sam.

"Cállate", advirtió Lucifer.

"Sé cómo te sientes, Lucifer, pero déjame decirte que está bien".

"¡Cállate!" Dijo Lucifer de nuevo.

"Sé que sientes que nadie te entiende. Sé que te sientes ..."

"¡Cállate, cojones!" Gritó Lucifer y golpeó a Sam en el pecho, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo.

Sam yació en el suelo por un momento, el aire saliendo de él. "Lucifer," dijo al fin.

Lucifer puso su pie sobre el pecho de Sam. "No digas nada", dijo. "No necesito tu simpatía, Samuel. No te necesito. No entiendes como me siento. Nadie lo hace. No puedes decir que lo haces porque no lo haces. No sabes la mitad de las cosas que he hecho y lo que he pasado. No. Sabes. Una. Mierda."

"No quería ofender-" comenzó Sam, pero Lucifer presionó el pecho de Sam y dejó de hablar.

"No dije que pudieras hablar", dijo Lucifer. "Estaba diciendo, no somos amigos. No somos compañeros. No somos camaradas. No quiero herirte, Sam, pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo. No me conoces ¿entiendes? No. Me. Conoces ."

Sam asintió, con los ojos llorosos. Lucifer lo dejó levantarse.

"Creo que debería irme a casa", murmuró Sam.

Lucifer asintió. "La puerta está ahí".

........................................................................................................................

Lucifer lloró esa noche. Pensaba que Sam era diferente. Pensaba que Sam no lo compadecía. Pensaba que Sam realmente podría entenderle.

Mira lo que sabe.

........................................................................................................................

Sam no podía volver a su casa. No quería entrar en nada desagradable. Así que hizo lo que solía hacer cuando esto pasaba en su antiguo hogar.

Encontró un callejón y se sentó en él.

No es el lugar más seguro, claro, pero nunca había tenido problemas antes. Y podría protegerse si lo hiciera. Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y lloró. No sabía por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Lucifer, pero tal vez era porque se veía a sí mismo en él.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí". Sam levantó la vista para ver a tres chicos de pie sobre él con cuchillos. Su corazón cayó.

"No quiero problemas", dijo Sam. "No tengo dinero conmigo, lo siento".

"No queremos tu dinero", dijo uno de los otros chicos. "Eres el chico nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿El que humilló a Lucifer frente a la clase de inglés?"

"No lo humillé", dijo Sam. "¿Qué? ¿Te envió?"

"No", dijo el primer chico. "Pero pensamos en sacarte del camino para él. Un regalo."

"¿Así que me vais a matar?" Preguntó Sam. Comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera usar como arma.

"No", dijo el tercer chico. "Estamos aquí para advertirte. Alastair, Asmodeus. Sostened sus brazos."

Pusieron a Sam de pie y le sujetaron contra la pared. "Dejadme ir."

"Todavía no", Alastair sonrió. "Azazel, date prisa."

El chico, Azazel, dio un paso adelante y cortó el estómago de Sam. Sam gritó. "Nunca vuelvas a hablar con Lucifer", dijo Azazel. "No le gusta". Hizo otro corte en el pecho de Sam.

Sam gritó de dolor. "Entonces tal vez debería decírmelo él mismo, en lugar de enviarte", gritó.

"Tienes razón", dijo la voz de Lucifer. "No recuerdo haber enviado a los Triple A para manejar a Sam. Alastair, Azazel, Asmodeus ... ¿qué demonios estáis haciendo?"

"Ayudando", dijo Asmodeus.

"¿Crees que necesito ayuda?" Lucifer se rió. "Me insultas. Sal de aquí, terminaré esto. Deja el cuchillo."

Azazel asintió. "Sí, señor", dijo, escabulléndose con sus amigos. Sam cayó al suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Lucifer se arrodilló junto a Sam. "Hijos de puta", dijo. "¿Te hicieron daño?"

Sam asintió. "¿Vas a terminar el trabajo?" Preguntó.

Lucifer negó con la cabeza. "No. No tengo ninguna razón para herirte. Eso ha sido solo para sacarlos de aquí y para mantener mi reputación ".

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?", Preguntó Sam.

"Gabriel", dijo Lucifer, pero no ofreció ninguna otra explicación. Recogió a Sam y lo llevó de regreso a la casa Novak.

"¿Vuelves tan pronto?" Michael bromeó, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la camisa empapada de sangre de Sam.

"Mikey, consigue el botiquín de primeros auxilios", ordenó Lucifer. Michael asintió y desapareció en la cocina.

"¿Lo encontraste?" Gabriel preguntó, asomando la cabeza por las escaleras. "He preparado la cama por ti".

"Gracias, Gabe", dijo Lucifer. "Muévete, necesito llevar a Sam arriba". Llevó a Sam a su habitación y lo puso sobre la cama, levantando su camisa. Pareció sorprendido al ver múltiples cicatrices en el pecho y el estómago de Sam, todas hechas con cuchillos.

Michael entró con una gran caja roja. "Aquí", dijo, dejándolo caer y saliendo.

Lucifer abrió la caja y sacó una botella de alcohol. "¿Qué ...?" Sam comenzó, pero Lucifer lo hizo callar.

El rubio empapó un trapo en el alcohol y frotó el corte de Sam. Sam siseó de dolor. "Lo siento", dijo Lucifer. Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que estuvo seguro de que la herida estaba limpia.

Sam observó atentamente a Lucifer mientras sacaba un montón de vendas y las envolvía con cuidado alrededor de su lado. "Quédate aquí", dijo Lucifer, como si Sam pudiera moverse de todos modos. Salió de la habitación y llamó a Michael.

Michael entró en la habitación y se arrodilló al lado de Sam. "¿Estás bien?", Preguntó. Sam se rió de la pregunta, luego hizo una mueca de dolor. "Pregunta estúpida", reconoció Michael.

"Es bueno saber que a Lucifer le importa", dijo Sam.

Michael asintió. "Lo hace. Deberías haberlo visto cuando Gabe le dijo que estabas siendo asaltado, estaba enfadado. ¿Cómo está el corte?"

Sam sonrió un poco. "No es la primera vez que me atacan de esa manera", admitió. "Lucifer lo sabría si me diera una oportunidad".

Michael asintió. "Dale tiempo. Hazle caer con amabilidad. Es un tonto para eso. Es su única debilidad ".

"Lo haré", prometió Sam.

Lucifer volvió con un plato de queso y galletas. "Gracias, Mike", dijo, despidiéndose de su gemelo. Michael asintió y se fue. "Para ti", dijo Lucifer, dándole a Sam el plato.

"Gracias", dijo Sam, dando un mordisco.

"Habla", dijo Lucifer.

"¿Qué?"

"Esas otras cicatrices", dijo Lucifer, gesticulando hacia el estómago de Sam. "¿Cómo las conseguiste?"

"Oh." Sam dudó por un momento. "He estado en peleas antes y perdido".

"¿Y no pensaste en decírmelo?"

"Nunca surgió".

Lucifer negó con la cabeza. "Supongo que entiendes un poco más de lo que pensaba"

"Te habrías enterado antes si me hubieras dado una oportunidad", dijo Sam.

Lucifer resopló. "¿Podría? ¿Quién dice que podría? "

"Yo", dijo Sam a la defensiva. "Mira, solo dame una oportunidad antes de que me eches a la acera, ¿de acuerdo? Podría sorprenderte ".

Lucifer asintió. "¿Por qué demonios estabas en un callejón en esta época del año?"

"No puedo ir a casa", le recordó Sam. "Mi hermano está teniendo sexo con el tuyo".

Lucifer se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Maldita sea, Sam", suspiró. "Ahora que no estás sangrando por todos lados, necesitamos calentarte".

"No, no lo hacemos", dijo Sam. "Estoy acostumbrado. No habría sido la primera noche de invierno que pasase al aire libre ".

"Eso no es bueno", dijo Lucifer. "No debes sonar tan orgulloso".

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, soy fuerte. Si puedes actuar como un imbécil arrogante, yo también puedo ".

Lucifer sonrió. "¿Arrogante? Grandes palabras para un niño pequeño ".

"Se muchas cosas, tú, imbécil."

Lucifer soltó una carcajada. "Está bien, mira, si me disculpo por no darte una oportunidad, te disculpas por casi haber muerto".

"¡Pero eso no fue mi culpa!" Sam miró a Lucifer y luego suspiró. "Ah, bien. Lo siento."

"Yo también", dijo Lucifer complacido. "Ahora vamos a conseguirte un poco de chocolate caliente o té o algo así".

........................................................................................................................

Unos minutos más tarde, Sam y Lucifer compartían una gran manta gris en un sofá gastado, pero acogedor. Sam tomó una taza de cacao caliente ("chocolate caliente", insistió Lucifer) y Lucifer tenía una taza de té verde cómicamente grande con aproximadamente medio kilo de azúcar.

Y, por supuesto, Gabriel estaba al lado de ellos, haciendo ruidos cada vez que Sam y Lucifer se miraban el uno al otro.

"Haz eso otra vez y te echaré mi té", amenazó Lucifer.

Gabriel solo se rió. "No desperdiciarías tu té caliente en mi pequeño y viejo ser". Cruzó las piernas e hizo más ruidos de besos. "Lo siguiente serán ruidos porno", prometió.

Lucifer miró a Sam. "Haz algo", se quejó.

"¿Por qué yo?" Sam preguntó. "Es tu hermano. Además, estoy lesionado ".

"Que te jodan", dijo Lucifer.

"Hazlo", alentó Gabriel.

Sam tuvo una idea. "Oye, Gabe", dijo. Cuando el más joven lo miró, Sam besó a Lucifer en los labios.

"Oh, mierda", Gabriel se quedó sin aliento. Miró a Lucifer con los ojos muy abiertos y se escabulló.

"¿Por qué fue eso?", Preguntó Lucifer, más divertido que enfadado.

"Dijiste que hiciera algo. Conseguí alejar a tu hermano, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, porque la última persona que me besó terminó en el hospital con tres costillas rotas y el cráneo fracturado". Lucifer levantó una ceja a Sam. "Movimiento audaz."

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Me acabas de salvar. No me harás daño ".

"¿Usando mi farol ahora?" Lucifer sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza. "Por gracioso que sea, no lo hagas de nuevo sin permiso. Tengo problemas de espacio personal ".

Sam asintió. "Lo siento. Lo prometo. "Pero Lucifer no se quejó cuando Sam se durmió contra él, apoyándose en su hombro.


	7. Chapter 7

_En el pasado / En las pesadillas de Sam_

"Muchas gracias por venir", dijo Jess. "Sé que hace frío, así que realmente aprecio que hayas caminado 5 kilómetros para llegar hasta aquí".

"Fueron solo cuatro kilómetros," Sam se encogió de hombros. Trató de hacer que pareciera que no era gran cosa, pero _maldito_ si no hacía frío.

"Entra, calientate", dijo Jess. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco plateado con una cinta roja alrededor de la cintura y unos leggings negros que la hacían parecer una bailarina. Sam no pudo evitar mirar esta imagen de la perfección.

"Tomaré tu abrigo", sonrió, ayudando a Sam a salir de él. "Tu pelo parece que has pasado por un tornado. ¿Hace tanto viento?"

"Sí", se rió Sam. "Es una maravilla que no esté en Oz".

Jess sonrió de nuevo. "Te ves muy bien para haber estado en un clima de cinco grados", bromeó.

"Te ves muy bien para estar en este planeta como este", dijo Sam con timidez.

"Aw", Jess se ruborizó. "Eres el más dulce. Hice chocolate caliente ".

"Cacao caliente," la corrigió Sam.

"Chocolate caliente", insistió Jess. "Lo he escuchado de las dos maneras".

"Bueno, está mal".

Jess se rio "Eres muy divertido, Sam. De todos modos, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con los deberes de lectura. Estoy completamente perdida y no entiendo nada ". Hizo un puchero y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír. "Por suerte para mí, tengo el mejor novio del mundo para ayudarme. Y está un grado completo por delante de mí, así que sabe de qué está hablando ". Ella saltó al sofá.

"Sin embargo, tenemos la misma edad", dijo Sam humildemente. Se sentó junto a Jess, levantando sus piernas junto a las de ella.

"Pásame la manta verde, por favor", dijo Jess y Sam se acercó y se la dio. La extendió sobre ambos, luego tomó su libro de la mesa de café. "Está bien, entonces, ¿qué está leyendo tu clase?"

"Matadero Cinco", respondió Sam. "Es bastante bueno. Te gustaría. Hay alienígenas ".

"¿Alienígenas?" Jess sonrió. "No puedo esperar al décimo grado, entonces. Adivina lo que mi clase está leyendo."

Sam sonrió. "Definitivamente no 'matar a un ruiseñor' ", dijo juguetonamente.

Jess lo miró boquiabierta. "¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Ya te lo dije?"

"Tienes el libro en la mano", señaló Sam.

Jess miró hacia abajo. "Oh." Se echó a reír. "Así es. Soy tan estúpida."

"No, no lo eres", dijo Sam. "Entonces, ¿con qué estás confundida?"

"Bueno, terminamos el libro", dijo Jess.

"¿Te gustó?"

"Lo hizo, pero tengo preguntas".

"Pregunta." Sam sonrió y acurrucó a Jess, tomando un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

"La mayoría de mis preguntas son sobre Tom Robinson", dijo Jess. "Realmente no violó a esa chica".

"No, no lo hizo", estuvo de acuerdo Sam.

Jess frunció el ceño. "Pero entonces ... ¿por qué fue declarado culpable por eso?"

"Porque era negro", le dijo Sam.

"¿Y?"

Sam sonrió un poco. Jess era muy privilegiada, ya que creció sin saber mucho sobre la injusticia racial. Y tenía una mente tan abierta que a veces era difícil decirle que tales cosas existían.

"Bueno", comenzó Sam, estirando un poco las piernas, "aprendiste sobre el movimiento por los derechos civiles, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dijo Jess. "La gente pensaba que los demás eran inferiores solo por el color de su piel. Lo cuál es una de las cosas más estúpidas que he escuchado ".

Sam asintió en acuerdo. "Bueno, fue alrededor de esa época. Maycomb era una de las ciudades de raza blanca. Así que pensaban que los hombres y mujeres blancos eran más honestos, más confiables y mejores que las personas de color ".

"Pero no lo eran", protestó Jess.

"Pero eso es lo que pensaban", dijo Sam. "Entonces, si una chica blanca dice que un hombre negro trató de violarla, le creen a la chica blanca. Incluso si la evidencia es abrumadora ".

"No lo entiendo", dijo Jess.

Sam pensó por un minuto. "Es como ... bien. Digamos que tenemos dos personas, Jim y Bob ".

"Ooh, estás inventando una analogía", dijo Jess con entusiasmo.

Sam sonrió. "La gente dice que Bob ha robado cosas, mentido y engañado antes", dijo. "Jim no lo ha hecho. Todo el mundo sabe o cree que sabe que Bob es un criminal. No se puede confiar en él. Jim, por otro lado, es muy respetado. Va a la iglesia. Es voluntario en los refugios. Es un buen hombre ".

"Está bien", dijo Jess. "Lo entiendo hasta ahora".

"Un día, alguien es encontrado muerto", continuó Sam. "Solo dos personas podrían haberlo hecho: Jim o Bob. Jim dice que no lo hizo. Bob dice que no lo hizo. ¿A quién es más probable que creas?"

Jess frunció el ceño. "¿Qué dice la evidencia?"

"Pretende que no hay evidencia. No todavía, de todos modos. ¿En quién crees más?"

Jess pensó por un minuto. "Bueno, mi corazón dice que les dé a ambos un juicio".

"¿Qué dice tu cerebro?" Preguntó Sam.

Jess vaciló. "Probablemente Bob lo hizo", dijo y sonaba culpable.

Sam asintió. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Porque ya está predispuesto como un criminal y no se puede confiar en él".

"Exactamente", dijo Sam. "Ahora, en Maycomb, se cree que todas las personas de color ya son criminales. No importa que no lo sean. La gente piensa que sabe cómo es una persona solo por el color de la piel. Todos los negros son Bobs. Todos los blancos son Jims. Es más probable que creas a un Jim sobre un Bob solo por la forma en que la gente piensa de Bob. Aunque en realidad fue Jim el culpable ..."

"La gente piensa que es Bob porque están demasiado ciegos a los hechos", terminó Jess. "Entiendo. ¿Entonces este prejuicio racial solía ser un problema?"

Sam asintió. "Todavía es un problema en muchos lugares", dijo. "Se ha mejorado un poco en general, pero sigue siendo un problema".

"No quiero vivir en un mundo donde haya tantos prejuicios", dijo Jess.

"Tienes el poder de cambiarlo", sonrió Sam. "Tú y yo, los dos".

"Prométeme que lo cambiarás, Sam".

"Lo prometo", dijo Sam. "Voy a crecer y ser un abogado como el padre de Jem y Scout".

"Y luego defenderás a todos los Tom Robinson del mundo", dijo Jess con orgullo.

Sam asintió. "Exactamente. Pero ganaré por ellos ".

"Te amo Sam."

"Yo también te amo."

Jess se sentó. "¿Hueles eso?" Preguntó. "Huele como si algo se estuviera quemando. Enseguida vuelvo. "Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Un minuto después, gritó.

Y Sam nunca la volvió a ver.

........................................................................................................................

_En la actualidad_

"¡Sam, despierta! ¡Sam! ¡SAM! "Lucifer sacudió a un Sam Winchester gritando hasta que despertó de la pesadilla que ha estado teniendo durante casi un año.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam se despertó con dolor y su primer pensamiento fue que, de alguna manera, había viajado en el tiempo y se había quemado por las llamas, por haber intentado y fracasado en salvar a Jess.

"Sam. Sam, ¿puedes oírme?"

El Winchester miró a Lucifer y encontró sus ojos. "Sí. Sí, te escucho." Miró a su alrededor. "Gris."

"¿Qué?" Lucifer preguntó.

"La manta es gris. No verde, "suspiró Sam. Hizo un gesto hacia la manta de color acero que lo rodeaba y a Lucifer.

"Um. Sí, lo sé ", dijo Lucifer.

"Era verde esa noche", dijo Sam en voz baja. Miró a Lucifer. "Ella lo llamó 'chocolate caliente' también".

"¿Quién?"

"Jess. Mi novia muerta. "Sam parpadeó lejos las lágrimas.

"Oh", dijo Lucifer. "Sí, mucha gente lo llama así".

"Estábamos leyendo 'Matar a un ruiseñor' ", dijo Sam.

"Buen libro", asintió lucifer.

"Había un incendio en su cocina. No lo logró. Yo sí ".

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Lucifer. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de Sam.

Sam tomó un suspiro tembloroso. "Está bien. Eso fue hace casi un año."

Lucifer asintió, sin saber qué decir.

"Mamá murió en un incendio, también", agregó Sam. "Cuando era un bebe. Fuego en mi cuarto."

"Lo siento", dijo Lucifer.

"¿Sabes por qué me gusta el Infierno de Dante?", Preguntó Sam. Lucifer negó con la cabeza. "Me gusta porque describe exactamente lo que tienes que hacer para ir al infierno. Y como Jess y mamá no encajan en esas categorías, no pueden estar en el infierno. Están en el cielo ". Se apoyó contra el hombro de Lucifer de nuevo. "¿Por qué te gusta el infierno de Dante?"

Lucifer vaciló. "Porque ahora sé qué esperar cuando me vaya al infierno".

"¿Cómo sabes que vas a ir al infierno?" Preguntó Sam.

Lucifer sonrió un poco. "Créeme, si Dante tiene razón, estoy condenado".

"Jess querría que siguiera adelante", dijo Sam. "Que encontrara a alguien a quien amara tanto como a ella. Pero no sé si alguien puede quererme de vuelta. He hecho cosas ".

"También he hecho cosas", dijo Lucifer. "He hecho mucho. Tengo razones, por supuesto, pero el camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones ".

Sam asintió. "No creo que esté hecho para el cielo. Pero tampoco creo que lo esté para el infierno ".

"En el lado equivocado del cielo y el lado justo del infierno", cantó Lucifer en voz baja.

Michael bajó las escaleras de golpe. "Escuché una canción de Five-Finger Death Punch", gritó. "¿Quién está cantando el lado equivocado del cielo?"

"Yo", dijo Lucifer. "Sam tuvo una pesadilla".

"Probablemente por tu cara", bromeó Michael.

"No", dijo Sam. "Era de mi novia muerta".

Michael parpadeó. "Oh. Eso es ... oh ". Retrocedió lentamente.

"¿Cómo nos escuchaste?" Sam preguntó.

"Michael puede oler canciones emo como un sabueso", dijo Lucifer. "Una vez me perdí y grité" Adolescentes " y Mikey golpeó a más de seis personas para poder decir ..."

"¡Me horrorizan, no les importa nada!", gritó Michael. Sam se rió un poco.

Gabriel asomó la cabeza abajo. "Es medianoche", gimió. "Demasiado tarde para My Chemical Romance". Se animó. "A menos que el romance sea entre Sam y Luci".

"Te golpearé con uno de los álbumes de Mikey", amenazó Lucifer.

"No te atreverías," jadeó Michael.

Sam se rió más fuerte. "Basta, chicos, estoy tratando de estar triste".

"¿Triste?" Gabriel preguntó. Desapareció arriba y bajó un minuto después. "Ten un poco de caramelo".

"¿De dónde sacas todo esto?", Preguntó Sam. "¿Has robado una tienda de dulces?"

"No", dijo Gabriel. "Lucifer lo hizo".

Sam miró a Lucifer, quien se encogió de hombros. "Era el cumpleaños de Gabe".

Sam sonrió y tomó una piruleta. "Gracias", dijo. "Aunque debería ir a casa. Tenemos escuela mañana ".

"Oh, sí," asintió Lucifer. "Buena idea."

"La próxima vez que Sam venga, pondré Flesh de Simon Curtis hasta que folléis", dijo Gabriel con naturalidad.

"Vas a asustar a Sam para siempre", se rió Michael.

"Nah", dijo Sam. "He visto cosas peores. Lucifer, ¿me acompañas a casa?"

"Claro", dijo Lucifer, de pie.

Y solo por un momento, Sam creyó ver la sonrisa de Jess en la cara de Lucifer. Solo por un momento.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean no estaba molesto porque Sam llegó a casa temprano. Él y Castiel habían terminado lo que habían planeado y solo estaban abrazados, viendo una película.

Sam murmuró buenas noches y se fue a la cama. Pero no pudo dormir. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo lo mismo por Lucifer que por Jess.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, volvió a soñar con la muerte de Jess. Pero en lugar de ella, era Lucifer.

Se despertó a las dos de la mañana con un sobresalto. Con el corazón palpitando, se dio cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por Lucifer. No está bien. Agarró su teléfono, necesitaba una distracción.

3 nuevos mensajes.

Sam parpadeó, confundido y abrió sus mensajes.

 **Desconocido:** Hey Samalam, solo quería decirte que lo siento mucho si os hice sentir incómodos a ti y Luci esta noche.

 **Desconocido:** Para que lo sepas, en realidad no lo siento, pero Mikey quiere que me disculpe de todos modos.

 **Desconocido:** Soy Gabriel por cierto.

Sam suspiró y vaciló antes de decidir devolver el mensaje de texto.

 **Sam:** ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Una respuesta vino inmediatamente.

 **Gabriel:**  Ese es mi secreto, alce.

 **Sam:** ¿Y por qué estás despierto? Es noche de escuela.

 **Gabriel:** ¿Por qué estás despierto?

 **Sam:** Me acabo de despertar.

 **Gabriel:** Oh.

 **Gabriel:** Bueno, tengo casi 14 años, así que puedo hacer lo que quiero.

 **Sam:** Tío.

 **Sam:** Eres como un bebé.

 **Gabriel:** ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

 **Sam:** Supongo.

 **Gabriel:** ¿Por qué le gustas a Luci?

 **Sam:** ¿Qué?

 **Gabriel:** Quiere besarte la cara.

 **Sam:** Yyyy buenas noches, Gabriel.

Gabriel le habló un par de veces más, pero Sam lo ignoró. Hasta que el pequeño monstruo se subió a la ventana de su habitación. "Hola, Samalam".

Sam se sentó. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quiero hablar contigo", Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

Sam negó con la cabeza. "¿Tu padre sabe que te escapas por la noche?"

"Sí, en realidad. Dice que mientras no termine muerto, está bien ".

Exhalando, Sam se pasó una mano por el pelo. "¿De qué quieres hablar?", Se rindió.

"Mi hermano", dijo Gabriel. "Sé que estaba siendo inmaduro por texto, pero ahora seré serio. Lo prometo."

Sam suspiró. "Bien. Si hablo, ¿te irás?"

Gabriel asintió. "Quiero saber por qué lo elegiste como compañero de inglés".

"Para molestarlo", admitió Sam. "Su actitud rozó con la mía, así que yo-"

"¿Decidiste pasar más tiempo con él?"

"Supongo", dijo Sam. "Lo sé. Es raro ".

Gabriel sonrió. "¿Es verdad que te expulsaron por dos días porque peleaste con él?"

"Sí."

"¡Tío! Eso es increíble. Nadie pelea con Luci. Él es como, súper badass ".

Sam negó con la cabeza. "Me parece más un niño con problemas que ansía amor y atención".

Gabriel asintió. "Estaba llegando a eso", dijo. "Entonces, a Luci le gustas."

"Eso has dicho."

"¿Puedo contarte una historia?" Gabriel preguntó.

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto."

"Lucifer no siempre fue un matón. Todavía no lo es. Ya viste cómo nos trata, a su familia, cuando no hay nadie cerca. Bueno, fue intimidado mucho en la escuela secundaria. Descubrió que era más fácil fingir que no le importaba y fingir que era duro. Mientras más malo actuaba, menos personas se metían con él. Así que cayó en las compañías equivocadas. Drogas, violencia y esas cosas. No es como ellos, pero finge que lo es."

"Estaba esta chica, Lilith, que realmente le gustaba. Se enamoró de ella. Y fue súper amable con ella. Le mostró su verdadero yo a ella. Y ella lo maltrató. Tomó su amor por sentado. Y Luci dijo que nunca volvería a decir que amaba a nadie."

"Pero puedo leerlo, Sam. Está actuando muy similar contigo. Le gustas. Anhela amor y atención, como dijiste. Tienes el poder de derribarlo o reconstruirlo. No soy el mejor hermano, lo sé. Pero admiro a Luci. Me encanta. Y me duele que piense que su amor es una debilidad. Por favor, Sam. Incluso si no sientes lo mismo por él, no seas como Lilith ".

Sam escuchó atentamente y asintió. Cuando Gabriel terminó, levantó la vista. "¿Es eso lo que viniste a decir?", Preguntó.

Gabriel asintió. "Sí. Y fue muy duro, en serio. Estoy en la secundaria, Sam. Soy inseguro. Me escondo detrás del humor. Así que sacarlo todo así, fue difícil ".

"Puedo decirlo" dijo Sam. "Gracias, Gabriel".

"Llámame Gabe".

"Bien. Gracias, Gabe." Sam dudó antes de continuar. "No sé si lo amo de verdad o no, pero creo que podría estar enamorado".

Gabriel chilló.

"Espera, espera, Gabe," interrumpió Sam. "No sé qué hacer con eso. Solo he tenido una relación antes, con una chica llamada Jess y ella murió ".

"Lo siento", dijo Gabriel con seriedad.

"Está bien", dijo Sam. "Pensé que nunca seguiría adelante. No sé cómo empezar de nuevo ".

Gabriel se iluminó. "Tengo una idea", dijo. "¡Déjame ser el intermediario!"

"¿Qué?"

"Puedo ayudaros. Os juntare. Haré real esta ship ", decidió Gabriel. "No tienes que agradecerme. Te veré más tarde, Sam." Se escabulló por la ventana.

"Espera, Gabe," llamó Sam. Pero Gabriel estaba corriendo por la calle, gritando algo acerca de los nombres que podía darle a la nueva ship.

........................................................................................................................

Gabriel Novak alimentó a su cangrejo mascota y su colección de serpientes antes de anotar algunas cosas en un pedazo de papel que encontró debajo de un taco a medio comer.

-Utilizar el trabajo de Luci del infierno de Dante para que él y Sam se acerquen más.

-Leer el Infierno de Dante (¿robar la copia de Luci?).

-Enviar un email al maestro de inglés de Luci haciéndose pasar por papá.

Eso era lo suficientemente bueno por ahora.

Gabe se coló en la habitación de Lucifer y colocó uno de sus micrófonos en su chaqueta de cuero favorita. Usaría su auricular en la escuela y recibiría pistas de su hermano sobre cómo juntarles.

Se felicitó a sí mismo por un plan asombroso y bien pensado. Luego, se comió el resto del taco.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer se despertó sintiéndose como una mierda. Aunque no era un sentimiento nuevo.

Hoy tenía escuela, ¿no? Ugh ¿Por qué no podía haber sido expulsado por más tiempo? Lucifer se obligó a salir de la cama y fue a su cómoda. Se puso una camisa blanca lisa y el vaquero negro que había usado el día anterior. No tuvo tiempo de ducharse. Tomaría una más tarde esa noche.

Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y entró al baño para lavarse los dientes y peinarse. Gabriel estaba en la ducha, cantando las letras equivocadas de Sweet Dreams de Eurythmics.

"Cállate, cojones", dijo Lucifer, tirando de la cisterna para que saliera el agua fría.

Gabriel soltó un chillido. "¡Lucifer!", Gritó. "¡No está bien!"

"Es ' _los dulces sueños están hechos de esto. ¿Quién soy yo para estar en desacuerdo?'_ No importa lo que digas ".

"Me gusta más mi manera," Gabriel resopló. "Los dulces sueños están hechos de queso. ¿Quién soy yo para disolver un árbol?"

"Oh, Dios mío", murmuró Lucifer. Se fue, golpeando la puerta detrás de él.

Michael estaba en la cocina escuchando a todo volumen una de sus bandas. Al menos cantaba la letra correcta. Bueno, si pudieras llamar "canto" a sus gritos.

"AHORA SÉ. NO HAY NADIE EN QUIEN PUEDA CONFIAR. SOLÍA PENSAR QUE HABÍA. DÍME QUE ESTOY EQUIVOCADO".

"No están gritando en la canción", señaló Lucifer.

"Libertad artística, Luce", respondió Michael.

"Me gusta", dijo Balthazar desde la mesa. Llevaba un traje de discoteca de látex rosa y gafas de sol de gran tamaño.

Lucifer lo miró fijamente. "¿Por qué estás vestido así?"

Balthazar se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no? Voy al club de striptease. No quiero que las chicas se me peguen. ¿Crees que esto funcionará? "

"Eres tan raro", dijo Gabriel, trotando escaleras abajo en una toalla.

"Gabe," Michael regañó. "¿Dónde está tu ropa?"

"En mi habitación", le dijo Gabriel. "Pero quería un panqueque primero".

"Puedes comer un panqueque después de vestirte", dijo Michael.

Gabriel suspiró y volvió a subir.

"Date prisa", Lucifer lo llamó, "o no te voy a llevar a la escuela". Se sentó y esperó a que Michael le diera panqueques.

Michael puso un plato delante de él. "No te ahogues con la fresa", advirtió condescendientemente.

Lucifer puso los ojos en blanco. "Eso fue una vez", dijo.

Gabriel bajó las escaleras con una camiseta de monstruo púrpura y unos vaqueros azules rotos. También tenía su auricular espía.

"¿Qué es eso?" Lucifer suspiró.

"Soy un espía", dijo Gabriel.

Lucifer negó con la cabeza. "Estaré en el coche", dijo. "Date prisa. Me voy en quince minutos ". Se fue y salió.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta de su coche y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor. Dios, se sentía fatal. Se acercó a la guantera y sacó una botella de vodka medio vacía. Tomó un trago, luego la devolvió.

Sabía que era malo beber. Así que solo lo hacía en emergencias. Como resultado, incluso las pequeñas cantidades que consumía le proporcionaban un pequeño zumbido para ayudarlo a pasar la primera mitad del día.

Gabriel salió con su mochila Pokémon y se subió al asiento del pasajero. "¿Puedo elegir la música?", Preguntó.

"Claro", dijo Lucifer. Ya se sentía mejor. Salió de la entrada e incluso cantó junto a Angel With A Shotgun, aunque cantó la letra correcta, a diferencia de Gabriel.

Lucifer se detuvo en el carril de coches de la escuela secundaria y dejó salir a Gabriel. "Que tengas un buen día", llamó.

"Oh, lo haré", Gabriel sonrió de vuelta. "Adiós, Luci".

"Adiós". Lucifer observó a su hermano menor alcanzar a uno de sus amigos y mostrar su auricular espía. Una vez que Gabriel entró a salvo en el edificio, se alejó y se dirigió a su escuela, cambiando la radio de Spotify de Gabriel a una cadena de rock clásico.

Encontró un espacio de aparcamiento decente y esperó a que la canción actual terminara antes de salir y entrar. Fue recibido en la cafetería por Azazel y Alastair y eventualmente también por Asmodeus.

"¿Qué le hiciste al chico?" Alastair le preguntó a Lucifer y le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que se refería a Sam.

"Lo dejé ir fácil", dijo Lucifer. "No lo sabía. Ahora lo sabe y no tiene excusa ".

Asmodeus asintió. "Eres tan jodidamente amable, Luce", sonrió.

Lucifer se encogió de hombros. "Ilusión de confianza", dijo.

"Abaddon va a hacer una fiesta el sábado", dijo Azazel. "Habrá alcohol, por supuesto y drogas, también. Definitivamente voy a ir, ¿qué hay de vosotros? "

Alastair se echó a reír. "¿Es eso incluso una pregunta? Por supuesto que voy ".

"Estaré allí", dijo Asmodeus. Los tres miraron a Lucifer.

El rubio dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Sabes que no tomo drogas", dijo.

"Nunca lo has intentado. Ahora es tu oportunidad ", dijo Alastair.

Lucifer negó con la cabeza. "No quiero".

"Solo una vez", suplicó Alastair.

Lucifer lo miró fijamente. "Dije que no. ¿No entiendes el puto inglés? "

Alastair retrocedió. "Dios mío, está bien. Lo siento."

"No tienes que tomar drogas", señaló Azazel. "Puedes ir por el alcohol. Y las chicas."

"Tal vez vaya", dijo Lucifer. Miró a Alastair. "Pero intentas que consuma drogas y te romperé la nariz de nuevo".

Alastair palideció. "Lo tengo", dijo.

Crowley se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasa?" Asmodeus le preguntó.

"Quiero meterme con Kevin", fue la respuesta de mal humor.

"Hazlo."

"No puedo", dijo Crowley y miró a Lucifer.

"Le prometí a Sam que no lo haría", explicó.

"Ugh, ese chico", Azazel puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué te importa?"

Lucifer buscó una respuesta que no era la verdad. "Es un blanco fácil", dijo finalmente. "Podemos, como, utilizarlo. O algo."

Crowley puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Para qué?"

Lucifer se encogió de hombros. "Cosas", dijo vagamente.

Crowley se iluminó sarcásticamente. "¡Oh, wow, esas cosas! ¡Siempre he querido que alguien haga cosas! "

"Cállate", advirtió Lucifer.

"Lo siento", dijo Crowley. "Solo hecho en falta a Kevin".

"Marica", se rió Azazel.

Crowley entrecerró los ojos. "No así", dijo.

"Azazel", dijo Lucifer en voz baja. "¿Qué he dicho sobre la homosexualidad?"

Azazel palideció. "Lo siento."

"¿Qué he dicho?" Repitió Lucifer.

Azazel miró al suelo. "Eso, uh, no es una elección, es genética y en realidad no está mal para nadie excepto para la sociedad y si me burlo de eso, soy tan malo como todos los que no quiero ser".

Lucifer asintió. "Lo suficientemente cerca", dijo. "No lo olvides".

"Seguro. Lo siento."

Sonó la campana y Lucifer fue a su primera clase del día.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel se saltó todas sus clases y se escondió en el baño. Utilizó el puesto etiquetado FUERA DE SERVICIO y se sentó en el inodoro, tomando notas mientras escuchaba el día de Lucifer.

"¿A dónde vas?", Preguntó una voz en el tercer período. Podría haber sido Azazel, pero Gabe solo se encontró con el tipo una vez.

"Me voy a saltar inglés", respondió Lucifer. "No puedo. Hoy no."

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Azazel estaba mezclada con preocupación.

"Por supuesto", se burló Lucifer. Gabe frunció el ceño. Eso no sonaba como si estuviera bien.

Varias voces hablando se desvanecían lentamente hasta que Lucifer estaba en un lugar tranquilo. Esperemos que sea seguro.

"No puedo hacer esto", dijo Lucifer a nadie. De repente dejó escapar un grito animal y Gabe casi se cae del inodoro. Luego volvió a quedar en silencio. Dondequiera que estuviera Lucifer, nadie lo escuchaba.

Lucifer rompió en sollozos. Luego comenzó a cantar.

........................................................................................................................

Lucifer solo cantaba cuando estaba extremadamente feliz o devastado. Las lágrimas corrían por la cara del chico mientras cantaba. Cantó con pasión, dejando que todo su dolor e ira se derramaran en las letras. Cuando llegó al último coro, gritaba y le dolían la cabeza y el corazón. Se desplomó en el suelo del bosque y se acurrucó contra su árbol, al que le gritaba todas las semanas. El que lo entendía, si eso tenía algún sentido.

No iba a pasar por esto otra vez. No podía. Había amado a Lilith y ella lo apuñaló en la espalda tan fuerte que le rompió el corazón. Y ahora, amaba a Sam aún más. ¿Qué pasará cuando Sam también lo traicione?

"Ojalá no pudiera amar", le dijo Lucifer al árbol. "Ojalá no pudiera sentir nada en absoluto".

........................................................................................................................

Después de la escuela, Lucifer fue a la escuela secundaria para recoger a Gabriel. El chico más joven se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero con una expresión ilegible.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" Preguntó Lucifer.

Gabriel miró por la ventana. "Bien."

"¿Estás bien?"

"En realidad no", suspiró Gabriel. "No preguntes".

Lucifer se encogió de hombros. "Bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve a por un batido?"

Gabriel negó con la cabeza. "Esa es la cosa. Eres tan rápido para cuidarme cuando algo está mal, pero no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo ".

Lucifer apretó los labios. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Los eventos recientes me han hecho notar ciertas señales de advertencia en tu comportamiento", dijo Gabriel con cuidado.

"¿Señales de advertencia como qué?" Preguntó Lucifer.

"Lucifer, ¿estás muy triste?"

Lucifer se rió, pero estaba tenso. "No mucho, no".

"¿Te gusta Sam?"

El hermano mayor se calló.

"¿Luci?" Gabriel pregunto.

"No quiero", suspiró Lucifer.

"A él también le gustas", dijo Gabriel.

"Eso es un problema."

"No es como Lilith", Gabriel prometió. "Deberías darle una oportunidad".

"Absolutamente no", dijo Lucifer. "Comencé a beber por culpa de Lily. Si Sam se vuelve como ella, también podría comenzar con las drogas ".

"¿Bebes?" Gabriel preguntó, sorprendido.

"A veces", admitió Lucifer. "No mucho. Solo un poco."

Gabriel negó con la cabeza. "Creo que Sam sería bueno para ti", dijo en voz baja.

Lucifer resopló. "Dice el chico con cero experiencia en relaciones".

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Kali y yo hemos estado juntos desde el primer grado!"

"Eres demasiado joven", dijo Lucifer. "Eso no cuenta. Además, Kali es una chica. Sam no lo es ".

"Invítalo a la fiesta", dijo Gabriel.

Lucifer parpadeó. "¿Qué fiesta?"

"La de Abaddon".

"¿Cómo sabes que está haciendo una fiesta?"

Oh, mierda. "Um ... Lo escuché de Jesse en la escuela. Abaddon es su primo ".

Lucifer asintió. "Cierto. Mira, Gabe, aprecio que quieras ayudarme, realmente, lo hago. Pero no sé si estoy listo para una relación todavía ".

"Han pasado dos años", señaló Gabriel. "La novia de Sam murió hace menos de un año y él está dispuesto a darte una oportunidad".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Hable con él."

Lucifer sonrió un poco. "¿Qué dijo?"

"Dice que le gustas", dijo Gabriel, "pero tiene miedo de herirte. Se culpa a sí mismo por la muerte de Jen y no quiere que te pase algo ".

"Jess", dijo Lucifer.

"¿Qué?"

"La novia de Sam era Jess, no Jen." Lucifer suspiró. "Ella era el amor de su vida. Yo no."

"Mentira", dijo Gabriel. "Dale a Sam una oportunidad. Necesito que os caséis para que mis hijos tengan un Tío Sam. Tengo muchos chistes americanos para eso ".

Lucifer se rió. "¿Esa es la única razón?", Preguntó, divertido.

"No", dijo Gabriel. "También quiero que seas feliz. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuviste ese brillo en tus ojos y he podido volver a verlo gracias a Sam. Quiero que se quede ".

"Mis ojos no brillan", Lucifer frunció el ceño.

"Ya no, no desde lo de Lilith", Gabriel estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero lo hacen con Sam. Dale una oportunidad, ¿sí? Por mí."

Lucifer suspiró. "Lo pensaré", dijo.

Gabriel asintió. "Eso está bien", dijo. "¿Todavía puedo tener un batido?"

........................................................................................................................

Lucifer se dejó caer en su cama y encendió su teléfono, solo notando cinco mensajes de texto y tres llamadas telefónicas de Sam.

 **Sam:** ¿¿¿Lucifer ???

 **Sam:** ¿Estás bien?

 **Sam:** ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

 **Sam:** De verdad me estás asustando.

 **Sam:** ¡Responde a mis llamadas telefónicas!

Lucifer suspiró y decidió que probablemente debería responderle.

 **Lucifer:** Lo siento. Me he saltado la clase.

 **Sam:** Oh, gracias a Dios, estás vivo.

 **Sam:** Estaba tan asustado.

 **Sam:** No me hagas eso.

 **Lucifer:** ¿Por qué te importa?

 **Sam:** Porque me gustas. No quiero que te mueras como Jess.

 **Lucifer:** Gabe dice que estás enamorado de mí.

 **Sam:** Ese pequeño mierdecilla.

 **Sam:** Pensé que le dije que no lo dijera todavía.

 **Lucifer:** Incluso si lo hicieras, no es bueno siguiendo instrucciones.

 **Sam:** Bueno, sí, me gustas. Pero no quiero que arruine nuestra relación.

 **Lucifer:** ¿Relación?

 **Sam:** No sé si me consideras un amigo.

 **Lucifer:** Supongo.

 **Sam:** Esto es molesto. Te voy a llamar. Será mejor que lo cojas esta vez.

 **Lucifer:** Vale.

Lucifer respondió al primer tono. "Hola."

"Hola, Lucifer", dijo Sam. Sonaba cansado "Es tan bueno escuchar tu voz. Estaba preocupado. Me fui a casa temprano, tenía miedo y fui a tu casa, pero Michael dijo que no estabas en casa. También dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse, que haces cosas así todo el tiempo. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Lucifer frunció el ceño. "Supongo", dijo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Se trata de Lilith? "Sam preguntó.

Lucifer entrecerró los ojos. "¿Quién te habló de Lilith?"

"Gabe lo hizo. Cuando me rogaba que te diera una oportunidad."

"Divertido", dijo Lucifer. "Me ha hecho algo similar a mí. ¿Es verdad que tienes miedo de hacerme daño? "

"Es mi mayor temor", dijo Sam. "Siento que rompo todo lo que amo. Dean ha demostrado ser la única excepción ".

"Gabe es mi excepción", dijo Lucifer. "Y a veces Mikey. Es porque son nuestros hermanos y crecimos con ellos, por lo que son tan fuertes como nosotros ".

Sam hizo un zumbido. "Me gustas, Lucifer. Te daré una oportunidad si me das una ".

Lucifer asintió. "Bien. Hay, um, hay una fiesta el sábado. Me preguntaba ... bueno, Gabe se preguntaba, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? "

Sam se rió. "Me encantaría."

Lucifer sonrió. "Genial. Nos vemos mañana por la noche entonces. ¿Te recogeré a las seis? "

"Claro", dijo Sam. "Gracias."

Lucifer sonrió. "No, gracias a ti." Colgó y arrojó su teléfono a la cama. El sonido de Gabriel chillando se escuchó en la habitación de al lado.


	12. Chapter 12

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó Dean, frunciendo el ceño a Sam desde la puerta del baño.

"Una fiesta", respondió Sam. "Con Lucifer".

Dean entrecerró los ojos. "¿La fiesta de Abaddon?"

"Sí. ¿Vas a ir?"

"Absolutamente no", dijo Dean, presionando sus labios en una línea delgada. "Habrá drogas en esa fiesta".

Sam se encogió de hombros y recogió el cepillo. "No las tocaré".

"También habrá alcohol".

"No bebo, Dean." Sam suspiró. "¿No confías en mí?"

"Sí", dijo Dean, "pero es mi trabajo cuidar de ti".

"No, no lo es", dijo Sam. "Ese es mi propio trabajo".

Dean sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad, es trabajo de papá, pero nunca está en casa, así que necesito dar un paso adelante".

"O", dijo Sam, "solo poner Netflix y relajarte con Castiel mientras soy un adulto casi responsable en una gran fiesta de chicos". Dejó el cepillo y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Me escribes cada hora", Dean cedió. "Y si te llamo, respondes. O voy allí a sacarte. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, Dean", dijo Sam en tono burlón. "Estaré bien. De verdad."

Antes de que Dean pudiera responder a eso, sonó el timbre. "¿Es Lucifer?" Preguntó Dean.

Sam volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. "No, es papá", dijo sarcásticamente. "Realmente, Dean, ¿quién más sería?"

"Cuida tu tono", dijo Dean.

Sam bajó y abrió la puerta. Lucifer estaba allí con su ropa casual. Cuando vio a Sam, exhaló aliviado. "Oh, gracias a Dios. Tenía miedo de que tardaras una eternidad en vestirte y en peinarte ".

Sam sonrió. "No. Acabo de peinarme el pelo una vez ".

Lucifer asintió a Dean. "Hola, chico que se está follando a mi hermano".

Dean asintió con la cabeza. "Hola, chico que probablemente va a terminar follándose al mío".

"¡Dean!" Sam se quedó sin aliento, las mejillas enrojecidas.

Lucifer se rió. "Me gustas", dijo. "Está bien, Sammy, entra en el coche. Estoy aquí para secuestrarte ".

Sam sonrió y salió al coche.

"Traelo de vuelta a las cinco de la mañana", dijo Dean.

Lucifer levantó una ceja. "Ese es un toque de queda laxo".

Dean se encogió de hombros. "Confío en Sam. Pero si le haces daño, es mejor que sepas que te pateare el culo."

"Pervertido," Lucifer sonrió. "Lo que digas. Nos vemos." Hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Deslizándose en el asiento del conductor, le sonrió a Sam. "Tu hermano me acaba de amenazar."

Sam gimió. "Ignóralo", dijo. "Le hace eso a todos".

"Se preocupa por ti", dijo Lucifer suavemente.

Sam asintió. "Sí. Lo hace."

"Yo también", dijo Lucifer en voz baja.

"Oh" fue todo lo que Sam pudo decir.

Condujo en silencio durante la mayor parte del viaje, solo comentando el paisaje que pasaba y una ardilla muerta a un lado de una carretera. "Pobre animal", dijo Sam.

"Una vez golpeé un alce", dijo Lucifer. Y luego volvió a estar silencioso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Abaddon, lo primero que Sam pensó era que esta chica debía ser tan rica como la mierda. Su casa era casi tan grande como la mitad del vecindario de Sam y el patio tenía una piscina y una bañera de hidromasaje. Ambos de los cuales estaban llenas de estudiantes borrachos y botellas.

Lucifer llevó a Sam a la puerta principal y la abrió. Los oídos de Sam fueron inmediatamente recibidos por canciones de rock realmente fuertes que solo reconoció por Dean. Lucifer hizo algunas señales con la mano a Sam.

"No hablo lenguaje de señas", gritó Sam por encima de la música y las voces.

Lucifer puso los ojos en blanco y agarró la muñeca de Sam. Comenzó a abrirse camino entre las personas hasta que llegaron a la cocina, que era considerablemente más silenciosa. Sam se estremeció al reconocer a los chicos que habían tratado de golpearlo.

El llamado Azazel entrecerró los ojos hacia Sam. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", Preguntó.

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Existir"

Lucifer se paró entre los dos y puso una mano sobre Sam. "Es mi cita esta noche", dijo rotundamente, mirando a Azazel como si lo desafiara a decir algo.

"Es tu nuevo Lilith", dijo Alastair, más que una declaración una pregunta.

"¿Te parezco una chica?" Sam frunció el ceño.

"Sam", advirtió Lucifer. "Por favor, se amable."

Sam señaló a los tres chicos cuyos nombres comenzaban con A. "Trataron de matarme".

"No lo harán esta vez", dijo Lucifer. "¿De acuerdo, chicos?"

Los tres asintieron a medias.

"¿Tomas drogas?" Asmodeus le preguntó a Sam.

"No", dijo el chico.

Asmodeus frunció el ceño. "¿Bebes?"

"Raramente."

"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?" Preguntó Alastair.

"¡Al!" Lucifer gruñó. "Cállate."

"Lo siento", sonrió Alastair.

"Voy a tomar una bebida", dijo Lucifer. "Sam, ¿quieres una?"

"Supongo", dijo Sam.

Lucifer asintió. "Trata de hacer un amigo. Sin embargo, quédate aquí para que pueda encontrarte." Desapareció entre la multitud.

"Eres muy guapo", le dijo Azazel a Sam. "No sabía que Luce iba por ese camino".

"¿No lo hacías?" Preguntó Alastair, sorprendido.

"Realmente no estoy dispuesto a hablar con vosotros", les dijo Sam a los tres, "considerando que intentasteis acabar con mi vida recientemente".

"Era solo una broma", dijo Asmodeus.

"No fue gracioso", dijo Sam. "No te conviertas en comediante".

Asmodeus sonrió. "Suenas como Luce. No es de extrañar que le gustes."

Lucifer volvió con dos copas rojas y un chico. "Aquí, Sam", dijo, dando una copa a su cita. "Sam, este es Zachariah. Zach, este es Sam."

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Zach, extendiendo una mano. Sam la sacudió.

"Zach es uno de los amigos de Michael", explicó Lucifer. "Está aquí con su hermana pequeña, Naomi, que es la amiga de Balthazar".

"Me estás hiriendo la cabeza con tanto nombre", dijo Sam. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

"Sabes, creo que Balthazar en realidad está aquí en alguna parte", dijo Zach. "Juro que lo vi."

"Con Naomi, probablemente," se rió Lucifer.

"¿Son pareja?" Sam preguntó.

"Extraoficialmente", dijeron Lucifer y Zach al mismo tiempo.

"Estaré arriba", dijo Zach. "Solo quería conocerte, Sam. Nos vemos por ahí." Y se fue.

Sam y Lucifer hablaron unos minutos. En algún momento, Azazel se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Qué?" Lucifer preguntó.

Azazel asintió a una chica con un vestido blanco. "Lilith", dijo.

Lucifer se oscureció.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam miró a la chica rubia que estaba en el centro de la habitación. No parecía maliciosa. Se acercó a Lucifer y le tendió una mano. "¿Bailas conmigo?" Preguntó.

Los ojos de Lucifer se endurecieron. "No", dijo. "Déjame solo."

"Solo un baile, Luce," suplicó Lilith. "Por los viejos tiempos."

"Que se jodan los viejos tiempos", gruñó Lucifer. "Dije que me dejes solo".

Lilith hizo un puchero. "¿Por qué no te gusto, Lucifer? Te di todo. No es mi culpa que eligieras romper ".

"Rompí porque eres una perra manipuladora", dijo Lucifer. "No me conviertas en el malo cuando no lo soy. Esto es todo por ti, Lilith."

Lilith parecía triste. "Lamento que pienses eso de mí", dijo. Agarró la muñeca de Lucifer y lo sacó a la pista de baile. "Baila conmigo."

Lucifer luchó por escapar. "¡No! Detente, dije que no."

Sam miró a Azazel. "¿No vas a ayudarlo?"

Azazel negó con la cabeza. "Luce se enfada cuando nos involucramos", dijo.

Sam frunció el ceño y se acercó a Lucifer. "¿Lucifer?"

"No ahora", respondió el rubio. "Lily, dije que no, ¡y lo digo en serio! ¡Déjame!"

"Solo un baile, amor", insistió Lilith. Sam arrojó el contenido de su bebida sobre ella. El líquido marrón manchó su vestido blanco y lo hizo ligeramente transparente a medida que se empapaba. "¡Mocoso!" Gritó Lilith.

Lucifer miró a Sam, aturdido.

"Dijo que no", dijo Sam.

"No lo dijo en serio", dijo Lilith. "Quería bailar".

"No, no lo hacía", dijo Lucifer.

"Todavía me quieres", dijo Lilith. "Siempre lo has hecho."

"No, no lo hago", dijo Lucifer de vuelta. "Me gusta Sam ahora".

Los ojos de Lilith se posaron en Sam.

"Hola", dijo Sam. "Soy Sam."

"¿Quieres jugar al chico duro para conseguirlo?" Lilith le preguntó a Lucifer, con una sonrisa astuta arrastrándose por su cara.

"No quiero jugar en absoluto", dijo Lucifer. Puso una mano en el hombro de Sam. "Vamos a conseguirte otra bebida, Sam".

Lucifer y Sam se dieron la vuelta. Mientras lo hacían, Lilith agarró a Sam y lo retiró. "No vas a ninguna parte. ¿Realmente amas a Lucifer como yo?"

"No", dijo Sam. "Lo amo de verdad".

"¡Mi amor es real!" Gritó Lilith. Hizo un movimiento para golpear a Sam, pero el chico anticipó su movimiento y lo bloqueó. Era fácil fingir que estaba entrenando con Dean y de repente estaba agradecido por las lecciones de su hermano mayor. Izquierda, derecha, derecha, arriba, izquierda, derecha. Lilith usaba más su mano derecha. Sam la agarró cuando voló hacia él otra vez y la retorció alrededor de la espalda de Lilith.

"Déjanos en paz", dijo Sam antes de dejarla ir. Lilith respondió pateando a Sam en el pecho.

Sam se estrelló contra Lucifer. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el rubio. Sam asintió y se levantó. Se lanzó de nuevo a Lilith.

Lilith bloqueó su ataque con un rápido golpe en la nariz. Sam se tocó la cara, salió ensangrentada. Tomó una bebida de la mano de alguien (una multitud había comenzado a formarse) y la lanzó a los ojos de Lilith. Mientras ella la limpiaba, se escabulló detrás de ella y saltó sobre su espalda.

Escupió cuando Sam comenzó a estrangularla por detrás. Le arañó la garganta y finalmente se inclinó para enviar a Sam sobre su cabeza y hacia el suelo. Sam se levantó de un salto y se encontró con Lilith, golpeando su hombro contra su pecho.

Lilith gritó de dolor y levantó su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Sam. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y se congeló por un momento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Los ojos de Sam aún estaban cerrados cuando Lucifer gritó "¡Detrás de ti!" Sam se tiró al suelo, evitando un golpe. Levantó la mano y agarró el vestido de Lilith, bajándola a su nivel. Luego la usó para ponerse de pie.

Lilith se estiró e intentó tirar de Sam hacia abajo, pero él pisoteó su mano. "Déjanos en paz", gritó.

Lilith miró a Lucifer. "Tu novio necesita entrenamiento", dijo antes de levantarse y alejarse.

Lucifer abrazó a Sam. "¿Estás bien?", Preguntó. "¿Te heriste?"

Sam negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no. Estoy bien. Necesito una bebida."

Lucifer asintió y envió a Asmodeus a la mesa de bebidas. "Aquí", dijo, dándole a Sam una nueva bebida.

Tomando un sorbo considerablemente largo, Sam se recostó contra Lucifer. "No es muy agradable", dijo.

"Dímelo a mí", se rió Lucifer. "Siempre estaba tratando de que hiciera cosas. Bailar, salir, gastar dinero, tener sexo ... "

"Lo siento", dijo Sam. "Nunca haré eso".

"Gracias", dijo Lucifer, pero sonaba como si no estuviera seguro. "¿Quieres bailar?"

"No sé cómo".

"Puedo enseñarte," ofreció Lucifer.

"Tal vez más tarde", dijo Sam. Lucifer asintió. "¿Hay algo más que hacer aquí?"

"Hay juegos en el sótano", dijo Lucifer. "Podríamos unirnos a un grupo".

Sam sonrió y dejó que Lucifer lo llevara al sótano, donde unas pocas personas estaban dispersas alrededor de otra persona. "¿A qué estáis jugando?" Preguntó Lucifer.

"Adivina la palabra", sonrió una chica. "¿Queréis uniros?"

"Claro", dijo Lucifer. "¿Hay un tema?"

"Al azar".

La persona en el medio frenéticamente ahuecó sus manos y las sacudió, luego las abrió. Luego repitió el movimiento. Parecía agitado.

"Tirar agua", sugirió una chica. El chico en el medio negó con la cabeza.

"Masturbarse por primera vez", adivinó un chico. Algunas personas se rieron.

El chico en el medio negó con la cabeza. "Estás tirando dados", dijo Sam.

"¡SÍ!" El chico señaló a Sam. "¡Lo tienes! ¡Finalmente!"

"Soy bueno en el juego de adivina la palabra", dijo Sam con modestia.

"Soy Joshua", dijo el chico. "¿Tú eres?"

"Sam", dijo Sam. "Estoy aquí con Lucifer".

"Ooh", dijo la primera chica. "¿Como una cita?"

"Creo que sí", Sam se sonrojó.

"Eso es tan lindo. Soy Anna."

El resto del círculo se presentó y le preguntó a Sam si quería ir a continuación. "Claro", dijo Sam. Sacó un papel de una taza, lo miró y asintió. "Bien. ¿Listo?"

"Listo", Lucifer sonrió.

Sam lanzó un puñetazo contra un atacante invisible.

"Lilith", adivinó Lucifer.

Sam negó con la cabeza una vez y fingió esquivar un ataque.

"¿Es alguna forma de artes marciales?" Preguntó Inias.

Otra sacudida de la cabeza. Sam esquivó un ataque falso en cámara lenta, luego de repente aceleró e hizo un tirón. Un par de personas aplaudieron.

"Gimnasia", dijo una persona al mismo tiempo que alguien dijo "Algo con pelear".

Sam señaló a la chica que había dicho pelear y siguió haciendo sus movimientos rápidos y en cámara lenta.

"De una película", adivinó Lucifer.

Sam asintió y le dio una patada a su atacante imaginario.

Hester se puso de pie. "¡Lo tengo! ¡La escena de lucha de Matrix!"

"¡Sí!", Dijo Sam. Se sentó.

"No sabía que pudieras hacer eso", dijo Lucifer, impresionado. Sam se encogió de hombros.

Hester sacó un trozo de papel, sonrió y lo dobló. Pantomimó surfeando.

"Surf", gritaron tres personas. Hester dio un pulgar hacia arriba y comenzó a hacer los movimientos de la araña pequeñita.

"Poesía."

"Araña."

"Web". Hester asintió de nuevo y levantó dos dedos.

"Dos palabras", dijeron todos.

Hester bajó el primer dedo. "Primera palabra ..." Hester negó con la cabeza y levantó el dedo. "Segunda palabra", asintió con la cabeza.

Hester se llevó las manos a los ojos como binoculares.

"Prismáticos."

"Telescopio."

Hester negó con la cabeza y cambió su movimiento para que pareciera que estaba buscando algo.

"Internet Explorer", dijo Sam. Hester lo señaló.

"Correcto", dijo ella.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Lucifer preguntó. Sam se encogió de hombros y se levantó para su turno otra vez. Metió la mano en la taza, sacando un papel. Lo dobló y levantó dos dedos a cada lado de su cabeza.

"Alien", adivinó Lucifer.

Sam dobló y desenvolvió los dedos mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado. Trató de tener una expresión kawaii mientras lo hacía.

"¿Anime?" Adivinó Inias.

"K-pop", dijo Hester. Sam hizo la señal de casi-casi.

"¡J-pop!" Gritó Anna.

"Sí", dijo Sam, sentándose.

"Eso fue lindo", sonrió Lucifer.

"Cállate", dijo Sam.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Sam regresó a casa, Dean estaba furioso.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean levantó su teléfono a la cara de Sam. "¿Qué diablos es esto?", Preguntó.

"Un teléfono", dijo Sam. "No puedo ver lo que hay en él, está muy cerca".

Dean se retiró un poco. Era un vídeo de Sam peleando con Lilith. "¿Te importa explicar?" Dijo.

"Fue mi culpa", interrumpió Lucifer. "Esa chica es mi ex. Estaba siendo invasiva, así que Sam me ayudó a deshacerme de ella ".

"Pensé que habías acordado mantener un perfil bajo", dijo Dean, mirando a Sam.

"Lo intenté", dijo Sam. "Lilith no nos quería dejar en paz".

"Es mi culpa", dijo Lucifer de nuevo. "Lo siento, Dean. Lo haré mejor en el futuro ".

Dean sacudió la cabeza. "No. No en el futuro. Porque no habrá futuro. Sam, ya no puedes ver a Lucifer excepto por tu trabajo. Y para eso, él viene a esta casa. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"No", dijo Sam.

Dean levantó una ceja. "¿No?" Repitió.

"No", dijo Sam. "Tú no eres mi jefe, no puedes decirme qué hacer".

"Sam", dijo Lucifer. "No creo que quieras hacer eso".

"¿Por qué no?" Sam preguntó. "Es mi vida."

"Simplemente no quiero que te hieras", dijo Dean. "La última vez que intentaste tener una pareja, ella murió y te enviaron al hospital con quemaduras en todas partes".

"Eso no volverá a pasar", argumentó Sam.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Dean. "No controlas lo que pasa, Sam. Solo controlas tus acciones y no tiendes a hacer las mejores. Piensas con tu corazón y no con tu cabeza y luego pagas por ello ".

"Yo era un niño entonces", argumentó Sam.

"¡Eso fue el año pasado!"

"¿Debo irme?" Lucifer preguntó con incertidumbre.

"Sí", dijo Dean.

"No", dijo Sam.

"Bueno, eso aclara las cosas", murmuró Lucifer.

"Lo siento, Sam", dijo Dean. "No te puedo perder. Castiel está de acuerdo conmigo."

La cabeza de Lucifer se levantó. "No traigas a mi hermano a esto", dijo.

Dean lo miró. "Es verdad. Hablé con Cas y él dijo que no eras una gran influencia. No quiero a tu tipo con mi hermanito ".

"¡Puedo elegir quien me gusta!" Gritó Sam.

"¿Mi tipo?" Lucifer le preguntó a Dean. "¿Y cuál es exactamente 'mi tipo'?"

"Las personas que beben, consumen drogas y faltan al respeto a los adultos".

"Primero que nada", dijo Lucifer, "nunca he tocado una droga en mi vida, ni tengo la intención de hacerlo. En segundo lugar, tengo un gran respeto por los adultos, a menos que hagan algo para perderlo. Y estoy hablando de cosas extremas, como el asesinato, la violación o la extorsión. Tercero, solo bebo por gente como tú ".

"¿Gente como yo?" Preguntó Dean. "¡Ni siquiera me conoces!"

"¡Exactamente, tú hipócrita!"

"¿Por qué tenéis que pelear?" Sam preguntó, exasperado. "¿Por qué no os podéis llevar bien?"

"No tengo ningún problema con él", le dijo Lucifer a Sam. "Es tu hermano aquí quien lo hace".

"No quiero que Sam vaya por el camino equivocado", dijo Dean.

"Yo tampoco", dijo Lucifer.

"¡Estás en el camino equivocado!" Gritó Dean.

Lucifer empujó a Dean. "Dime eso otra vez, atrévete".

"Lucifer, para", le rogó Sam. "Dean, no es una mala influencia, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo un ser humano inseguro que quiere ser aceptado ".

"¿No lo somos todos?", Dijo Dean. "Pero no todos parecemos que vayamos a disparar a una escuela para llamar la atención".

"Nunca lo haría", gruñó Lucifer.

"No se ve así", dijo Sam. "A lo más, parece un traficante de drogas".

"No ayudas", suspiró Lucifer.

"Lo siento", dijo Sam. "Dale una oportunidad, Dean".

"Le di una oportunidad", dijo Dean, "y te consiguió meter en una pelea".

"No", argumentó Sam. "La pelea fue mi elección. El amigo de Lucifer, Azazel, me dijo que no me involucrara y no escuché ".

"¿Azazel?" Preguntó Dean. Miró a Lucifer. "¿Te juntas con Azazel?"

"¿Eso es un problema?" Preguntó Sam.

"Sí", dijo Dean. "Es violento".

"Sam ya lo sabe", dijo Lucifer.

"No voy a dejar que esté con gente con antecedentes penales como los de Azazel", dijo Dean.

"Las rabietas no son un crimen", se burló Lucifer.

"No, pero el robo a mano armada lo es".

"¡El arma era falsa!"

"Eso no importa", dijo Dean. "Sal de mi casa, Lucifer."

"¿Qué?"

"Sal."

"Dean", suplicó Sam.

"Dije que salgas", dijo Dean, ignorando a su hermano.

Lucifer resopló. "Bien". Se alejó pisando fuerte.

"Sam", dijo Dean. "Ve a tu cuarto."

"Pero-"

"Ahora."


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel detuvo Bob's Burguer cuando Lucifer entró por la puerta. "¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó Gabe.

"Cierra la boca", dijo Lucifer.

"Solo pregunto", respondió Gabe. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, gracias a su equipo de espionaje y ya había avanzado en sus planes.

........................................................................................................................

Sam lloró durante mucho tiempo. Dean se sintió muy mal, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Lucifer era uno de los chicos malos. Había tantos rumores sobre las cosas que Lucifer había hecho y no quería que Sam participara.

Dean notó que Sam se había encariñado con Lucifer y eso lo asustaba. Un rumor sobre Lucifer era que le gustaba subordinar a otros para que hicieran sus trapos sucios y no lo atraparan. Estaba haciendo esto por el propio bien de Sam.

Fue a revisar el correo. Había una carta de John Winchester dirigida a Sam, pero Dean sabía que en realidad no era John. Era Bobby fingiendo ser él para que Sam pudiera pensar que todavía tenía un padre. Sam no tenía ni idea de quién era realmente su profesor de inglés.

Dean había encendido el fuego cuando tenía cuatro años y medio en un intento de matar a John, pero en lugar de eso mató a su madre. Vivía con esa culpa toda su vida, Bobby era el único que sabía la verdad. Bobby también era el único que sabía que Dean había terminado el trabajo años más tarde disparándole a John en la cabeza.

Bobby ayudó a los niños a moverse bajo el disfraz del trabajo de John, acercándose cada vez más hasta que pudieron vivir en la misma ciudad en que Bobby enseñaba. Sam todavía estaba convencido de que su padre estaba en el extranjero sirviendo a su país. Estaba encantado con las frecuentes cartas que le enviaban. Bobby y Dean acordaron que Sam nunca debería saber quién era realmente su padre.

Quería que su hermanito fuera feliz. Y Sam finalmente estaba dispuesto a comenzar una relación después de lo que le había pasado a Jess. Dean estaba orgulloso de él, de verdad. Pero también sabía que con Lucifer sería peor. Sam sería la víctima de algo horrible y no permitiría que eso pasara. No podía.

No después de que le hubiera pasado tanto al propio Dean y por su propio padre.

Dean escuchó los gritos y lágrimas de Sam durante casi una hora antes de que no pudiera más y fue a reunirse con Cas en el parque.

........................................................................................................................

Bobby era consciente de que el correo electrónico que acababa de recibir no era en realidad del padre de Lucifer. Era claramente otra de las bromas de Gabriel. Pero leyó el correo electrónico de todos modos y comenzó a juntar dos más dos.

Dean había expresado todas sus preocupaciones sobre Lucifer a Bobby y mientras el hombre le entendía, también sabía que Lucifer no era realmente lo que decían todos los rumores. Así que decidió hacer lo que el correo electrónico le pedía y hacer a Lucifer el tutor de Sam. Tal vez pasar tiempo con él convencería a Dean de que no era malo.

........................................................................................................................

Dean se indignó al enterarse de lo que Bobby había hecho. Pero Bobby sostenía que Dean cambiaría de opinión sobre Lucifer.

........................................................................................................................

Lucifer llegó a casa con Sam esa noche. Miró a Dean a los ojos cuando entró.

"Os vais a quedar aquí donde pueda veros", dijo Dean. Se sentó a la mesa con ellos.

"No tienes que cuidarnos, Dean", Sam frunció el ceño.

"Sí, lo hago." Miró a Lucifer. "Tú y Michael sois gemelos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dijo Lucifer.

"Pero vais a diferentes escuelas".

Lucifer asintió. "Michael fue aceptado en una escuela privada hace dos años".

"¿Y tú no?"

La expresión de Lucifer no vaciló. "No apliqué".

"¿Por qué no?" Dean presionó.

"Dean, para", dijo Sam.

"Está bien", le aseguró Lucifer a Sam. "No presenté mi solicitud porque no quiero que mi familia desperdicie su dinero en mí".

"¿Qué estáis estudiando?" Preguntó Dean, cambiando de tema.

"Inglés", dijo Sam. "Estamos haciendo un trabajo de Inferno".

"¿De qué trata?" Preguntó Dean, sin haber leído el libro.

"Un recorrido por el infierno", suministró Lucifer.

Dean le lanzó una mirada. "No te pregunté. Manos donde pueda verlas, no debajo de la mesa."

Lucifer suspiró y obedeció.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Sam. "¿Por qué estás actuando así?"

"Quiero protegerte, Sam. ¿Sabes las cosas que este chico ha hecho?"

"Supuestamente", dijo Lucifer.

"¿Qué?" Dean preguntó.

"Supuestamente" Lucifer dijo de nuevo. "Lo que supuestamente he hecho. En realidad no he hecho nada ".

"Lilith dice-"

"Lilith es una mentirosa", dijo Sam.

Dean levantó una ceja. "¿Lucifer te dijo eso?"

"No. Gabe lo hizo."

Dean entrecerró los ojos. "Bueno, Cas dice-"

"Castiel no está en casa lo suficiente como para saber quién soy yo", dijo Lucifer. "Castiel no me conoce en absoluto. Pregúntale cuál es mi color favorito, ya verás ".

"Eso no prueba nada", dijo Dean. "Conozco a Sam muy bien y no conozco su color favorito".

"Verde-azulado", dijo Sam. "Te lo he dicho antes".

Dean le lanzó una mirada. "Lo que quiero decir es que varias personas han testificado en tu contra, Lucifer".

Lucifer sonrió. "¿Estamos en la corte?", Preguntó. "¿Qué evidencia tienes contra mí?"

"Seré tu abogado", le dijo Sam a Lucifer.

"Eso es dulce de tu parte", sonrió Lucifer, "pero puedo defenderme, gracias. No necesito un abogado ". Miró a Dean. "Llama a tus testigos. Vamos, voy a esperar ".

Dean sacudió la cabeza. "Esto no es un tribunal", dijo. "Solo digo que tienes todas estas acusaciones en tu contra".

"Eso es todo lo que son, acusaciones", dijo Lucifer. "Honestamente, no puedes pensar que los rumores de la escuela secundaria deben tomarse como un evangelio, ¿verdad?"

Dean entrecerró los ojos. "Todos los rumores tienen algo de verdad".

Lucifer asintió. "Eso es justo. Dime, entonces, ¿qué rumores has oído?"

"Abusaste de Lilith cuando salías con ella", dijo Dean.

"No lo hizo", exclamó Sam.

"Shh, Sam", dijo Lucifer con suavidad. A Dean le dijo "No. Ella me maltrató. La golpeé, sí, porque ella golpeó primero ".

"No creo eso", dijo Dean.

"Entonces no lo hagas. No me importa. Las personas que me importan me creen ".

"Intimidas a la gente", agregó Dean.

"Ocasionalmente uso palabras para hacer que otros se sientan mal", dijo Lucifer. "Pero es muy general. Llamo a las personas cosas estúpidas y feas, pero nunca ataco a quienes no pueden defenderse a sí mismos y nunca uso palabras de odio específicas que puedan considerarse racistas, sexistas, misóginas u homófobas".

Dean sacudió la cabeza. "Atacas a la gente".

"Me defiendo", corrigió Lucifer.

"Dean," interrumpió Sam. "Realmente necesitamos estudiar".

"Bien", dijo Dean. Permaneció callado, pero permaneció en la mesa hasta que Lucifer se fue.


	16. Chapter 16

_Brazos bien abiertos, estoy solo._

_No soy un héroe y no estoy hecho de piedra._

_Bien o mal, casi no puedo diferenciarlo._

_Estoy en el lado equivocado del cielo_

_Y el lado justo del infierno._

**HACE UNOS POCOS AÑOS**

Dean se sentó en la cocina ayudando a Sam con sus deberes. "No entiendo nada de esto", dijo Sam. "Me siento muy estúpido. Todos los demás niños lo entienden ".

"También eres el más joven en tu grado", le recordó Dean. "No te estreses. Aquí, mira. ¿Ayuda si lo desgloso así? "Hizo algunas marcas en la página.

Sam entrecerró los ojos. "Supongo", dijo. "No me gusta la geometría".

"Está bien", dijo Dean. "Recuerda que los triángulos también pueden ser congruentes por CPCTC y Hipotenusa- lado, no solo por los lados y los ángulos".

Sam gimió. "Odio esto."

John asomó la cabeza en la cocina. "Dean"

El estómago del niño mayor se llenó de temor. "¿Qué, papá?" Trató de sonar como si nada estuviera mal, por el bien de Sam. Siempre era por Sam.

"Ponte las botas de caza", dijo John. "Salgamos a una cacería rápida antes de la cena".

Dean palideció. "Bien. Te ayudaré más tarde, Sam ". Fue a ponerse los zapatos.

"Quiero ir", dijo Sam.

"No", le dijo Dean. "Tú no".

Sam hizo una mueca y se echó a reír. "Tal vez cuando sea mayor".

Dean forzó una sonrisa. "Sí", dijo, levantándose y siguiendo a John fuera.

"Divertios", Sam los llamó.

Dean estuvo en silencio todo el viaje en coche. John trató de hacer conversación. "¿Qué está aprendiendo Sam?", Preguntó, pero Dean no respondió. "Será mejor que seas más vocal que esto en nuestra búsqueda", se quejó John.

Salieron del coche y se dirigieron a la cabaña en el bosque que John tenía. "Muévete más rápido", ordenó el hombre. "Tienes edad suficiente para caminar por tu cuenta".

Dean fue directamente al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama. Miró a John cuando entró.

"¿Qué estás esperando?", Preguntó John, quitándose la camisa. "Ya sabes que hacer."

Dean lentamente se quitó la ropa y se mordió el labio. Las lágrimas ya no venían, no lo habían hecho durante algunos años.

"No parezcas tan sombrío", le dijo John. "Sabes que te mereces esto, ¿verdad? Especialmente después de lo que le hiciste a Mary. Te mereces lo que obtienes. Dios está de mi lado, muchacho."

"No existe Dios", dijo Dean en voz baja.

John hizo una pausa. "¿Qué dices?"

"Dije que tienes razón", dijo Dean.

John sonrió. "Claro que lo hago. Y uno de estos días, Sammy también puede unirse a nosotros ".

La cabeza de Dean se levantó de golpe. No. No Sam. Tal vez él se merecía esto, ¿pero Sam? No había hecho nada. Pero mantuvo su cara pasiva mientras asentía. "Tal vez."

John buscó en sus bolsillos y frunció el ceño. "Joder", dijo. "Olvidé mi teléfono. Dean, sé un buen chico y ve a buscarlo. Debería estar en el coche."

Dean asintió. "Sí, señor", dijo, tomando las llaves del coche. John hacía esto mucho. Al principio, había pensado que podía escapar, pero no había nada por kilómetros, incluso si podía llegar a la carretera principal.

Salió al coche y tomó el teléfono de John. Una idea se formó lentamente en su mente. No había pensado en escapar o resistirse en años, pero la idea de que Sam fuera violado de la misma manera lo despertó. John tenía una pistola en la guantera. Claro, Dean nunca le había disparado a nadie en su vida. Pero logró iniciar un incendio cuando tenía cuatro años, ¿no es así?

Y esta vez, no había nadie más a quien pudiera matar accidentalmente.

Recogió la pistola negra. Era fría y pesada. ¿Estaba cargada? Las armas hacían mucho ruido en las películas, por lo que probablemente no debería probarlo. Solo tendría que esperar.

 _Por Sam_ , pensó, volviendo a la casa. Entró y subió a la habitación. ¿Podría John escuchar el latido de su corazón? Era tan fuerte.

Dean empujó la puerta para abrirla, la mano detrás de su espalda. John se volvió y sonrió. "Gracias", dijo. "Dame el teléfono y extiéndete en la cama".

"No", le dijo Dean a su padre por primera vez en años.

John se detuvo, luego sonrió. "Oh, eres gracioso", dijo. "Vamos, no tengo todo el día".

"Te odio", dijo Dean. "Joder, te odio".

"Cuida tu boca", dijo John peligrosamente y se lanzó hacia Dean para agarrarlo.

Dean sacó la pistola y disparó varias veces delante de él. Era ruidoso y le dolía los oídos. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió. Había dos agujeros en la pared de la cabaña y el estómago de John estaba sangrando.

"Dean Winchester", gruñó John. "Eso no es un juguete".

"Yo tampoco", dijo Dean, confiado ahora. Le disparó a su padre otra vez. Y le disparó una vez más, golpeando a su padre en la cabeza. John cayó al suelo y no se movió.

Dean se quedó allí por unos momentos antes de hablar. "Te mereces esto, papá. Te mereces esto más de lo que yo merecía eso. Te odio y desearía que hubieras muerto hace mucho tiempo ". Levantó el arma de nuevo y vació su contenido en el cuerpo de John hasta que estuvo más allá de la muerte. Observó cómo salía la sangre de debajo de él y sonrió. Volvió a ponerse la ropa y se dirigió al coche.

Desbloqueó el teléfono de John y encontró el único nombre familiar en la lista de contactos.

"Pensé que te dije que borraras mi maldito número, John", dijo la voz de Bobby.

"Soy Dean". El otro extremo quedó en silencio y Dean pensó que había colgado. "¿Hola?"

"Dean", dijo Bobby. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", dijo Dean. "Pero necesito ayuda. Acabo de matar a papá ".

Y Bobby había comprendido porque había hecho lo mismo cuando era un niño.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean se despertó atado a una silla y amordazado en la habitación de Sam. Estaba frente a la ventana y, como estaba oscuro, podía ver el reflejo de la habitación. Sam estaba atado a una silla al otro lado de la habitación y estaba llorando.

"Mmn", dijo Dean y Sam lo miró. El hermano menor hizo unos ruidos frenéticos que Dean no pudo descifrar. ¿Lucifer hizo esto? Dean trató de preguntar, pero Sam no lo entendió.

Hubo un golpeteo en la ventana y Dean pudo ver que era Lucifer. El chico presionó su cara contra el vidrio, vio a Sam y Dean y abrió la cerradura de la ventana antes de abrirla y subir, sosteniendo una botella opaca. Se acercó a Dean, ya que estaba más cerca y bajó la mordaza.

"Tú, sucio, baboso, hijo de puta", siseó Dean.

"Shh", advirtió Lucifer. Se movió hacia Sam.

"No lo haré," gruñó Dean. "Y si tocas a Sam, te mataré yo mismo".

Lucifer ignoró a Dean y bajó la mordaza de Sam. "¿Estás bien?", Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí", dijo Sam. "Estoy asustado."

Lucifer asintió. "Lo sé", dijo. "¿Donde está?"

"No lo sé", dijo Sam.

"¿Dónde está quién?" Preguntó Dean.

Lucifer lo miró. "Lilith".

"¿Cómo te has enterado?" Preguntó Sam.

"Dejé mi chaqueta aquí cuando estábamos estudiando", explicó Lucifer. "Aparentemente, Gabe le había puesto un micro y escuchó a Lilith irrumpir. Me lo dijo y vine de inmediato".

"Tiene un arma", dijo Sam. Sonaba temeroso.

Lucifer asintió. "Me lo imaginé", dijo. "Su padre siempre tuvo una colección muy grande". Sacó un cuchillo, dejó su botella y cortó las cuerdas de Sam. "Quédate aquí", aconsejó, moviéndose hacia Dean.

"¿Esto no lo has hecho tú?" Preguntó Dean, sorprendido. ¿Había juzgado tan mal a Lucifer?

"No" fue todo lo que Lucifer dijo antes de cortar las ataduras de Dean y colocarse detrás de la puerta. "Sam, Dean, necesito que salgáis por la ventana y corráis a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Corred."

Sam asintió y se dirigió a la ventana. "¿Vienes?" Preguntó.

"No", dijo Lucifer. "Sam, necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Confías en mí?"

"Confío en ti", dijo Sam y se deslizó por la ventana.

Lucifer miró a Dean. "Ve."

Dean sacudió la cabeza. "Me quedaré."

"¿Por qué?" Lucifer preguntó.

"Quiero ayudar. Me equivoqué contigo, Lucifer y lo siento ".

Lucifer levantó una ceja y sonrió tristemente. "Estabas muy equivocado".

"Lo siento."

"Más tarde", dijo Lucifer. "Sal de aquí."

"Me voy a quedar", le recordó Dean.

"No tengo tiempo para esto", murmuró Lucifer. Dudó, luego arrojó su cuchillo a Dean. De alguna manera, Dean lo atrapó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Dean.

"Tengo un plan", dijo Lucifer. "Solo espera fuera por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Y prepárate para correr ".

Dean suspiró. "Bien", dijo. "¿Qué hago con el cuchillo?"

"Sal por la ventana y párate junto a la puerta principal. Si salgo, corre conmigo y no mires atrás. Si no salgo dentro de diez minutos, déjame, corre y no mires atrás ".

"No mirar atrás", repitió Dean. "Lo tengo." Se deslizó por la ventana en el aire frío de la noche y rodeó el frente de la casa. Se preguntaba qué planeaba hacer Lucifer.

Hubo un choque desde el interior de la casa, seguido de un grito. Hubo disparos. Dean levantó la vista, pero no pudo ver nada.

La puerta principal se abrió y Lucifer emergió sin su botella, pero con una caja de zapatos. "¡Corre!", gritó y corrió. Dean lo siguió. Y no miró hacia atrás.

........................................................................................................................

Gabe los estaba esperando a los dos cuando llegaron a la casa Novak. "Sam está en tu habitación", le dijo a Lucifer.

Lucifer llevó a Dean a su habitación, saludó a Sam y se desplomó en la cama.

"Está en las noticias", dijo Sam, asintiendo ante la televisión de Lucifer. "¿Que pasó?"

"Un accidente de cocina", sonrió Lucifer. Estaba respirando pesadamente.

En la televisión, sacaron a Lilith de la casa en llamas en una camilla.

"Me salvaste", dijo Sam. "Nos has salvado".

"Uh-huh," murmuró Lucifer. Cerró los ojos. "Consigue a Mike para mí".

"¿Por qué?" Sam preguntó y miró a Lucifer. Un charco de sangre se estaba formando debajo de él. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡MICHAEL!"

"¿Qué pasó?" Dean se quedó sin aliento. Hizo rodar a Lucifer sobre su estómago y vio una herida de bala en la parte inferior izquierda de su espalda. "Te han disparado".

"¿De verdad?" Lucifer preguntó. "Suerte que falló mi columna vertebral".

"Y tus órganos", señaló Sam, recordando sus clases de anatomía.

Michael entró. "¿Qué pasa? OH MI JODIDA MIERDA."

Gabe asomó la cabeza, dijo algo así como "No de nuevo" y fue a buscar el kit de costura.

"Necesitas un médico", dijo Sam.

"No", dijo Lucifer de vuelta. "Entonces sabrán que estaba en la escena y prendí el fuego".

"Puedo ayudarte", le dijo Dean a Michael.

"Ayúdame llamando a Cas", respondió Michael. "Dile que hay una emergencia".

Dean asintió y salió al pasillo.

"Aquí están las cosas de costura", dijo Gabe, volviendo a entrar. "Y aquí está la cosa de adormecimiento. Y aquí hay un pretzel que encontré. Puedes tenerlo, Luci."

"No", dijo Lucifer.

"No cierres los ojos", dijo Sam frenéticamente.

Lucifer sonrió un poco. "Solo los estoy descansando. No voy a morir por una bala, Sam ".

"Mantenlos abiertos", ordenó Sam.

Lucifer abrió los ojos y los juntó con los de Sam. "He guardado las cosas de tu madre", dijo. "En la caja de zapatos que me mostraste". Asintió con la cabeza hacia la caja que había traído.

"Yo ... gracias", dijo Sam. "Vas a estar bien".

"Lo sé", dijo Lucifer. "No puedo morir sin hacer que tu hermano se sienta culpable primero".

Sam se rió. "No puedes morir hasta que seas mucho mayor", dijo.

"Como, al menos veinticinco", bromeó Lucifer y Sam se rió de nuevo.

Dean regresó. "Cas está en camino", dijo. "Lucifer ... lo siento mucho".

"Lo sé", dijo Lucifer. "Pero sigue adelante".

"No debería haber creído a Lilith sobre ti", dijo Dean. "Yo solo, ella parecía tan inocente, como una víctima y ..."

"Así es como comienzan los rumores", dijo Lucifer.

"He sacado la bala", anunció Michael y comenzó a coser a Lucifer.

"Agrégala a mi colección", dijo Lucifer y Gabe puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Cuántas tienes?" Preguntó Dean.

"Dos", dijo Lucifer. "Bueno, tres ahora. Todas son de Lily, ¿no es dulce? "

"Lo siento", dijo Dean.

"Sí, lo sé", respondió Lucifer. "Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, Dean".

Dean asintió. "Hubiera sido mucho más fácil si me hubieras contado todo", dijo.

Lucifer negó con la cabeza. "No tengo que contártelo todo. Todos tenemos secretos de nuestro pasado que queremos ocultar. Déjame tener el mío ".

Dean asintió. Definitivamente lo entendía.


	18. Chapter 18

Una vez que Lucifer estaba en una condición estable, Sam y Dean fueron hospedados. Gabriel gentilmente ofreció su habitación como refugio.

"No golpees el cristal", dijo Sam mientras Dean golpeaba el contenedor de las serpientes.

"¿Cuántas serpientes tiene?" Preguntó Dean. "Veo al menos seis".

"También tiene un cangrejo", dijo Sam.

"¿Un cangrejo ermitaño?"

"No, un cangrejo real. Se llama Shady ". Al escuchar su nombre, el pequeño cangrejo rojo salió de su escondite en una pecera al otro lado de la habitación.

"Jesús", dijo Dean. Volvió a mirar a las serpientes.

"¿Y bien?" Sam preguntó eventualmente.

Dean miró hacia arriba. "¿ Y bien qué?"

"¿No vas a disculparte?" Sam se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Cómo trataste a Lucifer".

"Ya le pedí disculpas", le informó Dean a su hermano.

"Yo también quiero una", dijo Sam.

Dean suspiró. "¿Quieres que te pida disculpas por cómo traté a Lucifer?", Preguntó. Sam asintió. "Bien. Lo siento, juzgué mal a Lucifer. Lo siento, fui un idiota sobreprotector. Pero hice lo que hice porque me importas ".

Sam negó con la cabeza. "Si justificas tus acciones mientras te disculpas, no es una verdadera disculpa", dijo.

Dean apretó sus labios juntos. "Tienes razón", asintió de mala gana. "Pero no estoy justificando mis acciones. Solo estoy explicando lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza ".

"¿Por qué?" Sam preguntó.

"Entonces no creerás que estaba completamente fuera de lugar", explicó Dean.

Sam levantó una ceja. "Sin embargo, estabas completamente fuera de lugar."

"No del todo", insistió Dean.

Sam respiró hondo. "Dean, entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Simplemente no entiendo por qué pensaste que estaba bien ".

"Pensé que te iba a herir, Sam".

"No mostró ningún signo de eso. Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿recuerdas? "Recitó Sam.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco. "Cierto, señor abogado".

"Lo digo en serio, Dean", dijo Sam. "Sé que sientes que tienes que ser mi tutor desde que mamá murió y papá no está. Pero puedo cuidarme, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo protegerme a mí mismo ".

Dean cerró los ojos y asintió. "Lo sé. Solo estaba tratando de ayudar ".

"Entiendo eso", dijo Sam, "pero no lo hiciste".

"Lo sé y lo siento", dijo Dean.

Sam asintió. "No está bien. Pero te perdono."

Gabriel entró en ese momento, con la copia de Lucifer de Inferno. "¿Qué pasa, chicos?" Preguntó.

"Nada", dijo Dean.

"¿Este tipo Virgil? Qué raro" dijo Gabriel, comiendo un trozo de tortilla que encontró en el suelo y sentándose en la cama.

"¿Qué hay de extraño en él?" Preguntó Sam.

"No se. Simplemente me roza en el lado equivocado" , Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

Michael entró con manos ensangrentadas. "Gabe, necesito que me prestes un poco de tu peróxido de hidrógeno".

"Claro", dijo Gabriel, levantándose.

"¿Peróxido de hidrógeno?" Preguntó Sam.

Michael asintió. "Disuelve la sangre".

"Lo sé", dijo Sam, "pero ¿por qué Gabe tiene?"

Gabriel bajó un gran contenedor de la estantería de su armario. "No conoces mi vida", dijo. Abrió el contenedor.

"Gracias", dijo Michael y agitó las manos en el recipiente. Gabriel lo volvió a cubrir y lo puso de nuevo en el estante.

"Nada puede sorprenderme ahora", Dean sacudió la cabeza. "Lo he visto todo."

Balthazar eligió ese momento para entrar por la ventana de Gabriel con una boa de plumas y pintura de cara de tigre. "Hey, Sam", dijo. "Hey, amigo de Sam", le dijo a Dean.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Dean.

"Bal. Thazar. Balthazar" respondió el hombre. "Hermano mayor. Bicho raro profesional. Encantado de conocerte ".

"¿Por qué mi ventana?" Gabriel se quejó.

"Porque olvidé mi llave de casa otra vez", Balthazar se encogió de hombros.

"Pero ¿por qué MI ventana?"

"La puerta principal está abierta, Bal", informó Michael a Balthazar.

"Oh," el hombre se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Uy."

"Luci recibió un disparo de nuevo", Gabriel soltó. "Y quemó una casa".

"Divertido", dijo Balthazar. "Suena como mi último año de secundaria, también".

"Trató de matar a Lilith", dijo Gabriel.

"Ya era hora" fue la respuesta.

Se oyó que la puerta principal se abría y, a los dos minutos, Castiel también estaba en la habitación. "¿Dónde está Lucifer?" Preguntó.

"En su habitación, descansando", dijo Michael. "Lilith le disparó".

"Me lo imaginé", dijo Cas. "Es el que quemó la casa en la que estaba, ¿supongo?" Se veía enfadado. "Podría haber sido seriamente herido. ¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido?"

"Porque Lilith nos tenía a mí y a Sam como rehenes", dijo Dean, defendiendo a Lucifer. "Él nos salvó".

Castiel asintió. "Suena como él".

"Te equivocaste, Cas", dijo Dean. "Lucifer es en realidad una muy buena influencia".

"Nunca dije que no lo fuera", frunció el ceño Castiel.

"Sí, lo hiciste", dijo Dean. "Estábamos hablando de él y Sam y dijiste:" Espero que no sea una mala influencia. Eso pasa muy a menudo ".

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. "Estaba hablando de Sam", dijo. "Temía que Sam fuera una mala influencia para Luci. Luci está alrededor de las personas equivocadas demasiado a menudo ".

Dean se veía avergonzado. "Oh", dijo.

"No hay daño", Michael se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que merezco una medalla", dijo Gabriel. "Quiero decir, soy el verdadero héroe aquí. Nunca hubierais sabido que Sam y Dean estaban en peligro si no fuera porque le puse el micro a la chaqueta de Luci ".

Todos decidieron ignorar a Gabriel y cambiar el tema. "¿Cómo está Lucifer?" Preguntó Dean.

"Está durmiendo", dijo Michael. "Dijo algo como: 'Sam dijo que no puedo cerrar los ojos' y yo dije: 'Sam ya no está en la habitación, puedes dormir' y él dijo 'Creo que lo haré' ".

Sam asintió. "Eso es lindo", dijo. "Quiero verlo".

"Déjalo descansar un poco", aconsejó Michael. "Entonces puedes verlo".

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Sam.

........................................................................................................................

Lucifer ya no estaba durmiendo. Estaba acostado en su habitación, escuchando la conversación en la habitación adyacente a la suya. Sonrió.

No culpaba a Dean por ser tan grosero, ni tampoco quería guardar rencor. Por lo que Lucifer sabía sobre los Winchester, habría hecho lo mismo en los zapatos de Dean. Por supuesto, no sabía toda la historia. Tampoco planeaba investigarla. Algunas cosas era mejor guardarlas en secreto. Las cosas del pasado ya no importaban porque eran irrelevantes. Lucifer no era quien era en ese entonces y estaba seguro de que Dean también había cambiado.

¿Regresaría el tiempo para cambiar algo? Tal vez hace un año, sí. Pero ya no porque ahora tenía a Sam.

Es decir, si Sam todavía lo quería después de que incendiara su casa.


	19. Chapter 19

Cuando Lucifer se despertó, estaba oscuro y Sam estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el suelo junto a la cama. Sonrió ante la vista.

Luchó por un momento antes de poder sentarse. Su espalda no le dolía tanto ahora, probablemente debido a todas las cosas para adormecer que Mikey había puesto en ella. Sabía que no debía moverse. Debería simplemente descansar aquí.

Pero no pudo ayudarse a sí mismo.

Se puso de pie, esperando un minuto para que el mareo lo dejara. Cuidadosamente paso por encima de Sam y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Pasó por la habitación de Gabe. Las luces estaban apagadas, excepto por la luz nocturna de Lorax y Gabe estaba enterrado bajo sus mantas.

Pasó ante la habitación de Michael. La puerta estaba cerrada y las luces apagadas.

Pasó junto a la habitación de Balthazar. El hombre estaba leyendo y escuchando música a través de sus auriculares. No estaba preocupado, Bal escuchaba la música más fuerte en medio de la noche.

La habitación de Castiel fue la última y Dean estaba acurrucado a su lado. Sonrió y, lenta, pero silenciosamente, bajó las escaleras. Apagó la alarma y salió.

Tomó casi quince minutos caminar hasta la casa de los Winchester. Todavía era una escena del crimen, pero no había nadie allí. Se deslizó debajo de la cinta amarilla y se subió a la ventana de Sam. Todavía estaba abierto donde había entrado.

Sintió que sus puntos se tensaban un poco mientras se arrastraba por la ventana. No debería haber hecho eso. Con un poco de dolor, miró a su alrededor.

Algunas cosas llamaron su atención. Una era la gran colección de libros de derecho. "Ley Pre-marital", leyó en voz alta desde el lomo de uno.

También vio algunos cuadernos. Dentro de uno había algunos bocetos de personas y animales. No era increíbles, pero definitivamente no eran malos. Otro cuaderno contenía una lista de canciones que Dean escuchaba.

Había una copia de Goodnight Moon que Lucifer sospechaba que era de su madre. También había cartas de John Winchester. La escritura a mano parecía vagamente familiar, por lo que probablemente Sam le había mostrado una antes o algo así.

Continuando, se encontró en la habitación de Dean. Posters de rock clásico colgados por todas partes. Un par de tarjetas de cumpleaños hechas a mano de Sam estaban puestas en un tablón, junto con un collar con un extraño adorno.

Bajó las escaleras, pero tuvo que detenerse al pie de las escaleras para evitar estropear los marcadores forenses y contaminar la escena. Vio dónde había vertido el gas, justo fuera del horno. Si todo salia bien, el incendio se descartaría como un accidente. Si no, bueno, tendría que dar algunas explicaciones.

Volvió a la habitación de Sam y se sentó en la cama. Olía a madera quemada y malos recuerdos. Sonrió para sí mismo. Se sintió triste, pero no sabía por qué. Bueno, no, sabía por qué: porque había un desequilibrio químico en su cerebro, causando pensamientos deprimentes. Pero no sabía por qué.

Había momentos en que sentía ganas de acurrucarse y morir, pero nunca tuvo una razón. Nunca se sentía de esta manera alrededor de Sam. Se preguntaba cómo hacía sentir a Sam.

Decidió que debía comenzar a regresar, por lo que se forzó a salir por la ventana. Murmuró para sí mismo todo el camino de regreso.

Sam todavía estaba dormido cuando regresó, por lo que volvió a meterse en la cama. Sin embargo, no podía dormir.

........................................................................................................................

Sam se despertó bastante temprano. Sin embargo, de alguna manera Lucifer ya estaba levantado y mirándolo fijamente. "Buenos días," sonrió Sam.

"Buenos días", Lucifer le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Sam preguntó, sentándose.

"Como una patata fea", respondió Lucifer.

Sam se rió y se sentó en la cama. "No eres una patata fea", dijo, evitando los puntos de sutura y abrazando a Lucifer.

"Oh, gracias". Lucifer le devolvió el abrazo.

"Sí", dijo Sam. "Eres más como una calabaza fea".

Lucifer golpeó a Sam y se rió. "Wow, gracias. Eso realmente aumenta mi moral ".

"Soy bueno en eso", dijo Sam.

Lucifer asintió y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Sam, preocupado.

"¿Todavía te gusto?" Lucifer preguntó en voz baja.

"Por supuesto", dijo Sam. "¿Por qué no?"

"Quemé tu casa", dijo Lucifer.

"Para salvarme".

"Maté a una chica".

"¿Lilith está muerta?" Preguntó Sam. Lucifer asintió. "Bueno, de nuevo, fue para salvarme".

"¿Cómo puedes perdonarme?" Preguntó Lucifer.

Sam sonrió. "Bueno, perdoné a Dean por matar a mamá y papá", dijo.

Lucifer parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, papá siempre había dicho que Dean había matado a mamá. Pero la parte con papá, lo descubrí poco después de que llegamos aquí. La primera bandera roja fue que la letra del Señor Singer se parece a la que pensé que era de papá. La segunda fue encontrar un contacto en el teléfono de Dean, Robert Singer. La tercera fue que actuara de manera tan protectora sobre los simples rumores ... todavía no le he dicho que lo sé ".

"Creo que deberías," asintió Lucifer.

"Ya escuché", dijo Dean desde la puerta. "Vine a despertaros chicos".

"Dean", dijo Sam. "Lo siento."

Dean sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien. Bobby dijo que debería decírtelo pronto de todos modos. Dice que podemos vivir con él si queremos. Está a solo dos minutos de aquí y cinco de la escuela, por lo que estaríamos aún más cerca ".

"Me gustaría eso", asintió Sam. "Y podemos venir aquí tanto como queramos. ¿Nos apruebas ahora?"

"Definitivamente", dijo Dean. "Sé que Lucifer se preocupa por ti tanto como yo".

"Tal vez aún más", dijo Lucifer.

"No iría tan lejos", dijo Dean.

Lucifer se burló. "Um, discúlpame. Soy el que recibió una jodida bala por él, así que creo que gano ".

"Maté a nuestro propio padre para protegerlo, así que realmente gano yo", dijo Dean. Pausa. "Se siente raro decir eso en voz alta".

Sam sonrió. "Está bien", dijo. "Ambos podéis preocuparos por mí".

Gabriel entró corriendo en la habitación. "Terminé el Infierno de Dante", anunció. "Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que Sam debería ser la sirena stripper".

Sam gimió. "Me olvidé de eso", dijo.

Lucifer sonrió. "Bueno, sí, salvé tu vida", dijo. "Es lo menos que podrías hacer".

Sam suspiró. "Bien", dijo.

"¿Te das cuenta de que Bobby va a ver eso?" Dean intervino. "Es nuestro tío, Sam".

Sam palideció. "Oh, mierda".

"¡Demasiado tarde!" Gritó Lucifer. "¡Ya dijiste que sí!"

"Puedes tomar prestadas las medias de red que tengo", dijo Gabriel con entusiasmo.

Lucifer levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué mierda tienes medias de red?", Preguntó.

Gabriel se cruzó de brazos. "No conoces mi vida".

 


End file.
